


Beware The New Moon

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, Death Eaters, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls, Tragedy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 28,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy plots revenge on his former lover and traitor, he chooses a life Immortal as his weapon of choice.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: These were journal entries in an RPG titled The Dungeon where the characters portrayed in this story played out many of my fantasies at my hands and the hands of many even more talented writers at the time.   


* * *

From:[](http://www.greatestjournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=gd_lucius)[ **gd_lucius**](http://gd-lucius.greatestjournal.com/) Date:February 9th, 2005 - 04:19 am **([Link](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/81781.html?thread=1111669#t1111669))**

The scent of fear is intoxicating and having only fed from my progenies, I grow more and more hungry with each passing second. But to savour a fine meal one must be patient.  
  
The Ministry has their men along the shore awaiting the ship in the distance carrying the Lycan's precious Wolfsbane. My progenies watch from their keep in the fronds of the trees, their eyes scanning for stray prey. They are to feed upon my command and I have promised them a great feast this night.  
  
I am eager, however, to exact revenge upon the Potions Master on the opposite shore. His pet wolf has detected our presence and the heady scent of Severus's blood racing faster from his heart calls to me. Soon. I will have him very soon.  
  
Bella's desire and restlessness grows with each passing second and being this close to her is distracting. If I allow the beast to roar through I will feed upon her before I can gather my prey and it can not be.  
  
"You are most impatient, Bellatrix. I feel your restlessness."  
  
"You know I am not the most patient when it comes to ridding the world of the filthy," she replies the wind carrying the wind against her face. She turns to regard the ship once more and I catch Weasley's fiery gaze from the canopy of trees in the distance.  
  
"Oh, this will be quite pleasant," Bella adds with an excited glee when the green sparks appear over the ship in the night sky. Nodding at Weasley I watch him descend upon a Ministry lackey. My eyes fire with need as I watch him tear through the throat of his prey just as my new fledgling descends upon a muggle dockmaster in the same fashion.  
  
Grazing my lips against Bella's cheek, I whisper in her ear, "Time for my feast." Gathering my cloak about me, I take to the heavens and watch as the Lycan and Severus prepare for an attack. The feast is always much more enjoyable when the food is properly prepared.

 

From:[](http://www.greatestjournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=gd_lupin)[ **gd_lupin**](http://gd-lupin.greatestjournal.com/) Date:February 9th, 2005 - 04:20 am **([Link](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/81781.html?thread=1111925#t1111925))** Severus has not spoken since we Apparated to Dover. He seems tired and more crotchety than usual. Word of Lucius Malfoy's rebirth has spread like wildfire amongst the wizarding community and many lycan families fear what he may be capable of as the new Vampire Advocate.

We reach the docks at twilight and watch the ship in the distance. The sea spray and wind billow his cloak and his robes show through slightly.

"Do you think it wise to be amongst muggles in your robes, Severus?" I ask pulling my leather coat tighter around me. It had been Sirius' favorite coat and his scent still lingered even after all these years.

"We are very much alone at the present, Lupin and I can always transfigure my robes into something more homely," he says turning to look at me, his eyes moving from my own down to my shoes and back. "Well, more presentable than you, but accommodating to the muggles just the same."

We remain in silence for a long moment and can see the ship more closely now. The crashing of the waves against the shore is relaxing and in the distance I can see another small ship, perhaps a yacht lazily bobbing in the water. Its passengers likely sleeping as we should be at this ungodly hour.

My senses are sharper upon the New Moon. It's invigorating and each of my senses is not only heightened but sharpened on these days. Soon the pull of the Full will drain my energy and waken the beast, but for now I am content that Moony is at rest while his powers flow through me. Scenting the air, I pick up a strange scent. Not human, but not animal either.

"If you are to turn furry on me now, it would defeat the purpose of our standing here waiting for this ship to dock. Control yourself." He spits and turns his head toward a clearing where my scenting had make me focus on.

"What is it about Lucius Malfoy's return that has you in such a bitchy mood, Severus?" I finally decide to just come out with it because the silence is deafening and until I know what is hiding in the shadows it is best to remain calm and appear normal. _If there is such a thing for someone like me._

 

From:[](http://www.greatestjournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=gd_snape)[ **gd_snape**](http://gd-snape.greatestjournal.com/) Date:February 9th, 2005 - 04:21 am **([Link](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/81781.html?thread=1112181#t1112181))** We are not alone upon these docks, of this I am certain, but I can not place the feeling of unease flowing through me. Lupin's need to be involved in every aspect of heroic life is annoying at most, but having his canine senses heightened on this morn will come in very useful. He has scented something beyond the shadows of those trees, but what if anything, I am not certain of.  
  
"What is it about Lucius Malfoy's return that has you in such a bitchy mood, Severus?" I whip my head to glare at him and notice his eyes scanning around us.  
  
"He was not a man to be trifled with and as an immortal creature, he is no monster to ignore," I say glancing behind him and around the docks as if searching for someone I know.  
  
"So you believe the rumours of his being Embraced are true then," he adds nodding to a shadow amongst the trees over my left shoulder.  
  
Nodding in return, I reply. "I have had the displeasure of seeing him. I am surprised he allowed me to leave, but I believe he did not intend to have me see him."  
  
"It doesn't frighten you then," he adds taking a step to my left and speaking with his eyes transfixed over my shoulder at whomever is hiding in the shadows there. "He could be anywhere, biding his time."  
  
"I am certain he is."  
  
"Having married his son's ex would likely not please him much either," he adds then meets my gaze and I watch as his beast rolls through him behind that golden gaze.  
  
"That being one of many on a long list of betrayals against him, I assure you." If Lucius is hiding in those shadows, then it was wise to have brought Lupin along. Between the vampire newly risen and the lycan of many moons, I expect the lycan to outweigh and outmaneuver him. At least, this is my hope.  
  
Lupin continues to stand in defense gazing over my shoulder as I take a mirror position and do the same over his, each of us glancing at the ship still slowly approaching the dock.

 

From:[](http://www.greatestjournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=gd_lucius)[ **gd_lucius**](http://gd-lucius.greatestjournal.com/) Date:February 9th, 2005 - 04:28 am **([Link](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/81781.html?thread=1113717#t1113717))** The sounds of death and the scent of blood is thick in the sea air as I descend upon Severus. My neonates flank the Lycan and I smile ferally when Severus's eyes widen slightly.  
  
"Surprised to see me darling?" I purr in his ear. "I hear you have bedded my daughter-in-law." His wand is pointed at Weasley's chest who has wrapped his arm around the Lycan's throat and despite the wolf's strength, my fledgling handles him with ease.  
  
"One word, Lucius. I can sever his head with one word," he hisses battling against my hands against his throat.  
  
"You would have to be able to speak to hurt him, luv." I rub my cheek against his and sigh. "It has been far too long since I have held you like this," I whisper in his ear. His heartbeat remains steady despite the attack. _How refreshing!_  
  
"Let him go, Lucius!" The Lycan hisses despite the pain. "Percy. Percy I know you're in there. You must stop this!"  
  
"Yes, Weasley. Show your former professor what you have learned," I nod over Sev's shoulder and lick Sev's ear as both my neonates sink their fangs into the Lycan. "His blood is power to you my children. Feed until he howls." I tighten my hold on Sev's throat and sink my fangs into his neck as I wrap my cloak around us and feeding from him, I take to the heavens.   
  
_"It is time to repay you for past sins, Severus."_   


 


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome home, Severus

  
Author's notes: 

From Lucius POV  


* * *

Soaring through the heavens with Severus in my arms seems a fitting end to a successful night. The Lycan, I’m certain, will recover quickly. Weasley is growing in power and though his bite can be alluring, it would take a bite from my Master to remain visible in the Lycan long after the effects of the bite have worn off.

Severus has chosen the sweet taste of oblivion to the invasion of his mind and with my body wrapped around his limp form, I reach the Isle of Drear. We descend upon the isle under a heavy veil of mist and Apparating into my chamber I raise the Anti-Apparition wards and keep him sedated while I prepare his sleeping quarters. Augustus has been most helpful in providing me with minions to aid in creating the illusion I require for Severus’s stay.

The chamber is just as I requested. A giant canopied bed with black silk hangings and a silver bedspread lies in the center of the cavernous chamber. The giant bed is a centerpiece now amongst dozens of floating black tapered candles and beside the bed, a large vase with black roses sits on a mahogany bedstand. The caskets remain disillusioned in the chamber and will only appear to be excess furniture in the room, like the bedstand, to Severus until his eyes are opened to his new life. Then, and only then, will he see the bed he has lain upon all these nights is his new resting place; a [casket I have special-ordered](http://www.hcr-casketsltd.sageweb.co.uk/cask9.jpg) for him to replace the one destroyed in the fire.

His pallid complexion against the silver sheets gives him an ethereal look and banishing our clothes, I slip under the covers beside him. He remains still, appearing asleep and as tempted as I am to waken him in the manner he once allowed me to. But it is not to be. He’s to pay for his transgressions and I am to deliver his penance. A pity really, he would provide hours of entertainment for my fledglings.

I stroke the ebony locks laying on my side with my head resting against the palm of my hand and smile with a flash of fang when his eyelids flutter open. I have bound him to the bed with [manacles](http://www.houseofwood.fsnet.co.uk/houseofpain/manacles%20hand.jpg) and hearing the clink of the metal against the frame, his eyes widen in surprise.

“Lucius,” one word uttered with such contempt.

“Not pleased to see your former mentor, Severus?” I purr in his ear.

“You were never a mentor, Lucius.” He struggles against the bindings and his arms pulling against the frame stretch his body and he bows his back slightly.

“It was I who taught you the finer points of Slytherin... loyalties,” I say tracing the line down his chest and well beyond the nest of black curls under the silver duvet. “I would consider that mentoring.”

He shudders deliciously and his pulse quickens when I wrap my fingers around his flaccid cock and stroke him from base to tip.

“What is it about you Severus? Is it the mysterious nature with which you live your life?” I ask cupping his sac and rolling his testicles in the palm of my hand, I stroke him again, my thumb circling the hooded tip. “Or is exacting my revenge upon you for your betrayal what continues to draw me to you?” I squeeze the shaft at the base and lick my lips when the head bulbs to a crimson red before turning a shade of violet.

He groans in pain but keeps his thoughts to himself.

“You see? I have taught you well, slave.”

He hisses, glaring at me as I continue to tighten my grip, forcing the blood flow to still and engorge the head. I lick his earlobe, tracing the shell with my tongue before biting down on the lobe hard enough to draw blood as I release his cock. The air around us crackles with magic and raising an eyebrow I glance over Severus’s face and find Bethany licking her lips.

“Was the hunt successful?” I ask sucking hard on the earlobe and laving the puncture mark with my tongue.

“The Lycan survived, my Lord,” she replies, her eyes transfixed hungrily upon Severus’s chest.

“He was weakened, my Lord,” Weasley’s deeply resonant voice echoes behind me. “Dumbledore arrived before we could weaken him further.” I feel the mattress dip under his weight.

Turning to face him, I smile when I turn to face him and the duvet slips from my naked form. I have not fed and have no strength to allow my body to display arousal, but in my eyes he can see the hunger.

“You have not fed, Sire.” He offers me his wrist and I shake my head slowly.

“I have brought my meal,” I reply turning to whisper it into Severus’s ear. “But, I’m always willing to share.”

Severus remains still as I stroke his cheek with the back of my fingers. “Fetch Bella, my Son. She should enjoy this feeding.”

When Weasley leaves, I banish the duvet and summon the [iron shackles](http://www.chicagohs.org/AOTM/graphics/shackles.jpg) for Severus’s feet. When Weasley arrives with Bella in his arms, she finds Severus spread-eagle on the bed, his head turned to the side and his body betraying how displeased he should feel at being a midnight snack.

“Our meal is spread before us like a feast, my children. Feed.” We descend upon him in tandem. Weasley mirroring my stance on his right, Bethany at his groin and I on his left. When my son turns his wrist skyward to feed from the vein there, I stop him with a shake of my head.

“No, we feed.” I repeat and lying beside Severus on my side, I sink my fangs into his neck as my free hand wraps around his waist, pulling Weasley’s hand across his torso to mine.

“Oh my,” I hear Bella exclaim when Severus’s back bows as my children feed from his neck and groin. His blood is tangy sweet and filled with power. He hisses and writhes under our bodies, our teeth embedded in his pallid skin and our hands caressing every inch of cooling skin.

When his body begins to cool rapidly and his eyes flutter closed, I release him and pull my children from him. “That is enough!” My voice booms against the stone walls as the youngest continues to suckle the inner thigh near the groin where she has recently fed. She smacks her lips together and licking her lips, her eyes burn fire red at Weasley who has pulled her from her meal.

“You shall feed again, my child,” I tell her, gathering the blood staining her lips with my thumb. Walking to Bella, I rub her bottom lip with it before pulling her forcefully against me into a deep kiss. Her hand snakes between us and she strokes my now fully engorged shaft, biting my lower lip.

“To think it is his blood that courses through these veins,” she purrs dropping to her knees before me and engulfing my cock.

“And again we have you on your knees, dear Bella,” I hiss gripping her hair tightly and forcing her head back and forth as I fuck her mouth. Weasley’s hands slide up my back and tilting my head I moan when his teeth pierce my skin as Bethany feeds from Bella’s wrist. Turning my head I watch Severus’s limp form on the bed as I climax quietly into Bella’s mouth, then push them all away and stagger into bed beside him. Keeping him shackled to the bed, I summon the duvet.

“Leave! The sun rises and we have much to do come sundown.”

I watch as my children climb into their coffins and Bella disapparates. I wait until my children’s souls escape, then wrap my arms around Severus’s chest and sigh as I breathe my last.


	3. Chapter 2 - Enslaved

  
Author's notes: 

From Severus POV  


* * *

He has kept me bound to this infernal bed for days without any food and limited water. The latter only being provided after reminding him that water is necessary to increase bloodflow. My muscles ache from lack of movement. The strain in merely lifting my head to drink from a chalice is enough to make every aching muscle contort and spasm.

Since my [abduction and enslavement](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_lucius/3179.html) he has fed and used my body repeatedly allowing Weasley and his other beast feed from me as well. Wrapping himself around me, he awaits dawn and as he dies I am left to spend the day chained, nude and under a man I have loathed for many years. Bella, I am certain, enjoyed the spectacle of seeing her former paramour take me as he did when I was a child as they both did to many of the underclassmen within the Slytherin dungeons. Vengeance is sweet.

Keeping my mind closed to him has been most difficult with lack of proper sustenance and rest. The few times I have fallen into the sweet oblivion of an exhausted slumber, I have woken to find him poised above me. His naked body pinning my own while his fangs sink into my flesh. He has drained me slowly for days and his likely reasoning does not escape me. He must provide a choice, however... and given a choice, I choose death over a life immortal.

Death is far better a fitting end to my miserable life than an immortal damnation bound to the Devil.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Night At Home

  
Author's notes: 

From Lucius POV  


* * *

Each night before my hunt I feast upon him and tonight would be no exception. Sinking my fangs into his pallid skin and tasting the acrid metallic taste of his blood is intoxicatingly heady. He has been an obsession since I first laid eyes on him as an eleven-year-old surly child and now still bound to the bed, his muscles taut and stretched. The lines of his body clearly visible and the light sheen of sweat coating his body call to me.

"You are a most delightful feast to lay eyes upon, Severus," I say licking my way down his body to the bed of ebony curls surrounding his flaccid cock. Taking his limp member in my mouth, I suck him from base to tip and nip the head with my fangs eliciting a most delicious gasp from his throat. He has grown weak to the point of unconscious exhaustion from the many nights lain on his back. I have ordered he only be cared for in my absence and only for water and nothing more.

Rumours of Weasley's possible identification by the Lycan have angered me to such a degree, I do not wish to be in his presence. He continues to express feelings he should no longer possess. Feelings of longing and want do not exist in our world, yet he continues to pine for his widow and that abominable family. He does not speak of it, but in his scent, his demeanour, his very essence it seeps forth like a putridly foul stench. It confounds me that he can retain these emotions and that they be so strong within him.

Severus shudders beneath my touch and I watch in fascination as his cock fills and thickens with blood and arousal. I have spent my quiet moments of thought about Weasley with his cock in my mouth and having released it with a loud pop prior to lapping his inner thighs, I am most pleased to see I can still bring him to such a wanton need.

"Sire, our hunt awaits. The dawn will approach quickly if we do not leave." Weasley's resonant timbre echoes through the cavernous room and still lying naked between Severus's legs, I turn my head to the side and let my hair blanket Severus's delicious cock.

"Leave me, Weasley!" I lazily turn my head and smile when Severus whimpers.

"But Sire..."

"LEAVE ME!" I stand quickly, taking flight and landing inches from his face, my hair whipping wildly about my face and glaring I lean into him. "Let this be the last time you attack without masking your appearance Weasley."

His eyes widen before he lowers them to the ground. Raising a hand to him, I am stopped by a drawl from Severus's naked form.

"If you are to top tonight, Lucius I recommend you do so while I am still conscious and before the spasms take hold of my lumbar once more."

I turn my head and regard him over my shoulder. "Are you being cooperative, Severus? You do know how to take the fun out of everything," I reply and waving my hand I dismiss Weasley. The look between Severus and Weasley does not escape me as my fledgling bows and backs out of the room.

Walking slowly back to Severus on the bed, I climb the bed between his legs and run my fingernails up his inner thighs. "You have never enjoyed watching me discipline the help," I lick him from his perineum along the scrotal sac and up the underside of his cock then grind into his body.

"Your discipline has always been... destructive," he bites his lower lip and I nearly lose all control. Memories of a sixteen year old Severus bound and gagged on all fours on my bed whimpering and begging to be allowed release flood my mind and I have to blink several times to make the images stop.

"Are you ready to bleed for me, Severus?" I snake a hand between us and gripping our cocks together, I stroke them hard, squeezing them together as I sink my fangs into his chest, just above his right breastbone.

He hisses and I suckle him, my hand continuing it's assault on our cocks and his body responding with delightful spasms. His muscles weaken and the burning pain in his arms and legs I am certain is as pleasurable as my cold rigid hand pumping his thick member for release.

"Lucius," he calls out and my control is lost in the breathy tone of his voice. His heart is slowing and if I do not retreat from him...

Retracting my fangs, I pull away from his breast and pump him fiercely, my face inches from his. "Yes Severus?"

He moans in what I can only assume is painful pleasure, sending delicious waves of pleasure to my own throbbing cock. "Such a good Slytherin whore you've always been, Severus. Come for your Master," I tug on his cock and muffle his cries with my mouth, swallowing his scream.

It did not take long for my own seed to join his coating his stomach. Sliding down his body, I lave every drop of our combined essence from his chest and stomach, then lie beside him, wrapping my arms and legs around him again.

"Do you not own a casket, Lucius?" He asks slowly. His breath hitched and his voice hoarse.

"Why sleep alone in a cold bed for one," I say looking into his black pools of eyes. "... when I have you to wrap myself around."

With a sigh, I rest my head on his chest and await my death. Soon, soon he will join me forever and his true penance will begin.


	5. Chapter 4 - Musings Before Supper

  
Author's notes: 

From Lucius POV  


* * *

The moon's ascent on the horizon finds me atop a high turret on the castle overlooking the Lycan compound. In a few short weeks the filthy beasts will be brought here to spend their time of change and without their precious wolfsbane they will tear at their skins and hopefully resort to feeding amongst themselves as the moon takes over their control. The others, however... the others will be let loose upon the streets of the wizarding and muggle worlds providing a feeding frenzy for my children and brethren like one has not been seen in many centuries. My Master will be most pleased and my fledglings will grow in power allowing me to be Master of my own clan.

If I were one to celebrate my first life, tomorrow I would spend the day doing small things to remind myself of another life spent upon this earth. As an immortal, it is of little consequence how many years are spent upon the earth. Except that tomorrow with the waking of dawn, I will have a new fledgling at my side. One I have craved for since first laying eyes upon the surly and lanky boy that entered the Slytherin Common Room so many years ago.

My interest in him at first were merely the curious and sometimes obsessive desires one gains when meeting an intriguing person for the first time. Severus has always been an enigma. A conundrum that to this day continues to confound me. Does his allegiance lie with Dumbledore and his army of half-wits and fanatic muggle lovers? Or does it lie with those who wield power? Or worse yet, does it only lie with himself? My loyalties have always been to myself. Everyone, including the Dark Lord, was aware of this fact. It made for a good soldier but a deadly one. A thought that even now has helped me survive.

Taking flight, I soar above the small rowhouses where inside families sit down to supper and lovers steal moments between the sheets. Where my food awaits and I continue to fly. Tonight he will be bound to me forever. Tonight he will learn what pain and sorrow and joy and release mean. Tonight he will be mine.  



	6. Chapter 5 - Resolved To My Fate

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

The days and nights have merged in my days of enslavement so I can no longer tell if it is day or night until Lucius wakens. He has ensured my muscles can not carry me should he allow me release from these binds and my self-control is null with each night he takes me, feeds from me and dies upon me. He is a master of torture and I fear what his next course of action will be. Thinking back on our ways of torture for those captured during the war, I piece together an intricate pattern of ways he can ensure my death is slow, deliberate and untraceable. My mind wanders to Pansy and the children. I have not said good-bye. I have chosen not to allow my mind to seek aid for fear it would only bring doom upon whomever risks their life in search of me.

Bones has attempted to reach me several times. I have sensed her rune burn and her mind attempt contact despite her limited skill in Occlumency. Potter has not attempted and with a feeling of dread of foreboding I have resolved in my mind that our connection though once strong is now likely completely severed by the sins I have committed against him and his family. Fitting that I should lay here in Lucius's bed and think with hope of Potter as my rescuer when in a past life, I would have hexed the impertinent boy for his heroics.

My connection with Pansy however, has strengthened in past weeks and I am certain should I choose to contact her, I would not meet resistance. If I do, however, will it trigger a trap for Lucius to locate her? If he were to find her and the children he would exact his revenge upon both of us for Draco's death and I will not sacrifice my wife and children for my own life. It is not heroics, or courage, it is merely the knowledge of what could transpire and choosing to be the catalyst for change. Turning my face to the side to stare out of a false window Lucius placed there for my benefit, he said, I say my good-byes to Darius, Isabella and Pansy. Perhaps in another life, I will be allowed entry into a happy existence.

When the door opens and Lucius enters bathed in moonlight wearing only a pair of trousers, his fangs still tinged with blood from his latest kill, I know I will never be allowed such a luxury. Happiness is for the strong of mind and heart. I posses neither, therefore... I face my fate and with a resolved expression face my destiny. 


	7. Chapter 6 - The Turning of Severus Snape

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

The chamber is bathed in candlelight as I step through the threshold, filled from my latest kill. Feeding took on a new need when I realised I would be siring another tonight. One without choice. A first for me, but a process I have heard is not only empowering but deliciously torturous. Watching his body bleed and dissolve before being filled with my own power was going to be delicious.

His naked form still bound to the bed is emaciated and the sallow and pallid skin has taken a slightly grey tinge from the blood-loss and lack of nourishment. He is beautiful! The blood from my latest kill still clings to my fangs and licking the last bits of crimson nourishment from them I approach him.

When he turns his head, his sweat-slicked hair sticks to his cheek and his obsidian eyes stare into my own with a defeated and almost resolved gaze.

"Have you finally understood what tonight will bring for you, Severus?" I ask licking my lips and walking slowly, leaving the button of my trousers undone as I approach him on the bed.

He merely blinks slowly in reply and his gaze follows every move I make, even as I crawl the bed toward him. Straddling him I run my fingernails down his chest and draw tiny rivulets of blood to the surface. I expected him to hiss in pain, to wince or cry out, but no sound escaped those tightly pursed thin lips.

"Your nerve endings have not deadened yet, Severus," I purr in his ear. "You still feel pain, don't you?" I sink my fangs into his shoulder and pull them out with a tearing force. The layers of skin expose the muscle and I smile when he curses under his breath.

"Let it out, Severus. It is not torture if your screams don't fill the room," I say laving the exposed skin knowing the searing pain is making every nerve ending burn with white-hot fire.

"Thus the reason," he says through gritted teeth, "that I do not allow it." He swallows several times and turns his head to the side exposing the long column of his marred neck. Puncture marks adorn his bruised neck where the blood has clotted when it heals leaving black and purple tones along his body where I have fed from him every night for the past week.

"You always knew how to ruin my fun," I say slicing through the skin under his ribs with my thumbnail. "But tonight, nothing can spoil my fun." I slide down his body and let my hair rush against the dark red rivers of blood pooling around his body. My hair takes on a reddish-hue and my fangs lengthen in arousal. I feel my lower body harden and I grind into him before dipping my face down to the side of his body where a new pool of blood has begun to flow.

"You are to be both my birthday and St. Valentine's present, Severus." I grip his flaccid cock fiercely and tug it a few times making his body bow off the bed. "I won't tear it off... but I may bite it off," I add. "I am rather hungry." I sink my fangs below his navel where the faint line of hair begins and I suckle him hungrily, my hands stroking and pulling on his cock. His body does not betray him this time. He is not really in control of it, but it is weakened beyond measure and I revel in that thought.

Sliding off the bed, I release the bindings and with the flick of my wrist, I levitate his body off the bed a few feet before forcing him to his feet against a stone wall. He slides down the wall, his legs incapable of holding his weight and when I hear the delicious cracking of bone, I pounce upon him. His ankles have broken from the small amount of time they were exposed to his weight.

He cries out in pain and it sends shocks of pleasure through my body to hear him wince when I pull him up and magically bind him to the wall. His weight is still resting on broken ankles and they begin to swell quickly. His face is ashen and he droops his head forward, hiding his face behind a curtain of oily and sweat-glistened hair. Gripping his chin, I force his gaze to mine and cup him, the palm of my hand stroking him to hardness.

The bloodflow fills him quickly. His cock red and weeping, the head exposed through the hood that kept it hidden moments before. His arms are bound magically to the wall at his sides and I drop to my knees with lightning speed and take him fully into my mouth; my fangs digging into the skin at the base. I suckle his cock as the blood flows into my mouth from my fangs have pierced him again. His head slumps forward again and with my mouth still covering his cock, I look into his face and see he has fainted from the blood loss.

This was my time to strike. No opportunity for choice. The choice is made for him. Releasing his cock, I stand in front of him, release him from his bindings and wrap my arms around him, taking the full weight of his naked body against mine. We are the same height which makes it easy to envelop him in my arms and still sink my fangs into his jugular vein. His eyes fly open when he feels my teeth take him where they have not taken him before. A vampire's bite can be pleasurable if we allow it to be, but he is to feel the pain and agony of knowing his choice is made for him. WIth my eyes upturned so that I can watch his, I continue to suckle, hungrily now. Taking every drop of his essence and life with each rhythmic move of my jaw against his neck. His hands move to grip my hair and he attempts to pull me away, knowing undoubtedly that I would not be releasing him until he was completely mine.

His heartbeat slows... thump.... thump... thump thump... and I continue to feed. His hands grapple at my hair and still his heart fights to beat... thump.... thump.... thump............ thump. His arms slump and I feel his body go limp in my arms and I pull him tighter against me. Thump......... thump......

Thump.... _Mine_

Thump.... _Forever_

 

Thump.... _My choice Eternal_

 

And then there was no more. Releasing him, I watch his body drop to the ground and with a sneer, I step away from him.

"I have given you Life Eternal. My Will be done."


	8. Chapter 7 - Waking to a New Life

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

The pain was excruciating but I was not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had power over me. When the time came for a choice to be made, I would choose death and smile when sweet release was awarded me. The choice, however, never came.

The ghostly traces of feeling his fangs penetrate deep within me remain and I can still remember his voice inside my head as he stole from me the right to choose.

_"Mine...._

Forever....

My choice Eternal..." He had said when all light escaped from my eyes and soon all sound disappeared too. It was as if I had sunk into the depths of some great abyss and no welcoming light appeared.

Images of a life spent in agony and despair swam to the surface and as if adrift in a sea of crimson I could see the faces of each of my Knights writhing in pain. Their faces contorted and screamed silently. Some howling others screeching, but all in agony as the bloodied waters turned into all-consuming fire. Their skin turned to ash and their bones crackled in the flames until their bodies were no more.

As each of their runes dissolved in the waves of blood, I heard his voice again, riddled with disdain. "I have given you Life Eternal. My Will be done."

I woke on the floor of an empty cavernous room with caskets in a circle, all closed with the exception of [one](http://www.hcr-casketsltd.sageweb.co.uk/cask9.jpg). Rising as if pulled by strings, I glide to the casket and trace the lines with one long-nailed finger. Casting a glance down at my hand, I find them foreign, strange and familiar all at once. The skin is translucent rather than pallid and sallow as it had once been. I am clothed though I do not remember dressing. Long flowing black and silver robes adorn my body and raising the hem, I notice my ankles no longer hurt. In fact, there is no pain at all.

"I am alive, then."

"I wouldn't say alive, no." His voice is like velvet against my skin and I am drawn to him. Lucius stands beside his casket bathed in moonlight, his skin translucent and glowing as brightly as his hair. The fire in his eyes pulls me to him and turning my head to the side, I offer him my neck.

"I knew you would be a most desirable fledgling, Severus." He strokes my hair and lifts it before sinking his fangs lightly into my skin. "I claim you. Blood of my blood." He unbuttons his crimson shirt, exposing a long line of alabaster skin. With his long thumbnail he draws a line of over his left nipple and pulls my face to his chest.

"Feed," he growls. The drops of dark blood make my stomach ache in fiery hunger and licking my lips, I feel fangs lengthen. My tongue darts out to catch the drops of blood oozing down his nipple and when he hisses and forces my mouth to his nipple, he throws his head back and moans. Sinking my fangs into that beautiful skin I suckle hungrily, needing every ounce of him I can take. His blood is bitterly metallic and heady drawing moans from deep within my throat as I lave his nipple and suckle every drop he'll allow.

"Enough, Severus." He pushes against my head and looking up at his face, I sink my fangs in deeper, defiantly taking more of him. My hands clutch the back of his shirt and fisting it I suck harder, faster. I feel my body warm with his blood and my heart begin to beat.

"Enough!" His voice is like thunder in the room as he forces me off of him violently. The puncture marks from my fangs on his skin tear down his breast and around his nipple but heal quickly. His head is thrown back and he is panting, his fangs lengthened and his lips pouty and red-rimmed.

"You have forced this upon me and I am only to feed for a short while, Lucius?" My voice is deeper and it surprises me. My stomach turns and fire fills my veins. Every nerve is alight with heat and I can barely contain the agonizing howl that escapes from my lips. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I scream!

He is upon me in lightning speed. "I have taken from you what you took from me so many years ago, Severus."

He turns, his cloak swooshing around me and walks to my casket. His hands run down the fine veneer before turning to look at me.

"Welcome to your new life, Severus." He extends a hand to me and one moment I am soaring through the air toward him and into the casket he has held open for me. Landing on my back inside the casket, he quickly closes it and I am left in darkness. My heart beats for a few moments before it no longer beats at all. I watch my soul rise as the morning sun crests the horizon and know I am truly dead... for a few hours.


	9. Chapter 8 - Waking to the Monster Within

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

The nights grow torturously long as he feeds me, "cares for me," he says by providing me with healing herbs to help my battered body regain strength. My bones have healed quickly, the scars almost completely healed, with the exception of a chosen few he enjoys re-opening on occasion.

"Drink Severus," he tips the golden chalice to my lips, letting the crimson metallic liquid coats my tongue and throat, filling me with strength and vigor. He kept me in such a manner, allowing me to taste only the finest of brews for days after my waking. Nights spent in his casket, his arms around me, protected by his siring power had almost made me believe him capable of affection.

He would disprove that on the third night.

He had kept me away from his other fledglings and ensured my body craved his touch by allowing only his naked form to lie with me each night.

"To gain your trust," he had said. "After such a harrowing taking of your soul, I am aware of how grotesque lying beside me can be. I do not wish to inflict any more pain upon you Severus." He brushed his lips against mine, trailed a long-fingered hand down my chest as his lips trailed along my jaw and whispered words of comfort against the hollow of my throat. His words, the hypnotic timbre of his voice, all captivated me and when his teeth broke the skin to claim me once more, I went willingly. I should have known at that moment what his true intentions were.

Three nights after [my waking](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_snape/11568.html), I was summoned to the roof of the castle we have resided in since my kidnapping.

Black rose petals led the way to the roof where hundreds of black tapered candles floated amongst the vampires. Lucius stood between Weasley and the dark vampire girl wearing his finest emerald robes. The silver snake clasp at his throat slithered and hissed as it coiled tighter to keep his robes from flying off when the breeze blew against us all.

"Welcome to your new life, Severus." He beckoned me to him with an outstretched arm, and with a raised eyebrow, I glanced from one vampire to the other before finally meeting his gaze.

"This is not a life, Lucius."

"Master. You refer to him by his proper title fledgling," Weasley hissed.

Tilting my head to the side, I glided over to red-head and standing inches from him, I sneered. "You well know I do not answer to anyone, Weasley."

"He has Sired you and given you life. He deserves your admiration and respect," he replied. Each word uttered with contempt.

"He has given me nothing," I leered over him.

"Now, now Severus. I have given you sustenance, accommodations," Lucius replied in that honeyed voice. "My comfort, protection..." he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and brushed his lips against mine. "My affection."

Stepping away from him took all the energy and force of will I had within me, but once I had proper space between us I was able to think and see things clearly. "I asked for none of those things. In fact, I have begged for death and instead you shackled me to your side by siring me into your ranks of the undead."

The air held a scent of life. A scent I could not keep from tasting in the back of my throat. It was blood. I could scent the blood of our prey but could not decipher its proximity. When I scented the air, Lucius smiled.

"You crave them don't you?" He asked with a toothy smile. "You crave their power. Need it deep within you," he ran his hand down my chest to my stomach and rubbing it in circles, he continued to stroke his way down.

"What have you been feeding me?" I asked tremulously.

"What you require," he cradled the back of my head in his palm forcing me to tilt my head back with his gaze. "Only the very best," he whispers against my skin drawing a moan from my lips before sinking his teeth into my skin.

When I finally came to, swaying slightly from the heady pleasure that his bite can invoke, he stood before me with a child in his arms. The boy was not Hogwarts age yet and he lay sleeping curled against Lucius' chest. Tawny hair, tousled from sleep, pale alabaster skin peeking out through the Golden Snitch pyjamas he wore. His heartbeat pounded in my ears, the blood coursing through his veins strong and powerfully alluring. My fangs lengthened and deep within my stomach a fire grew. A hunger like I have never known.

"What have you done to me?" I gasped backing away from the temptation to sink my teeth into the boy's neck and drain him of that powerfully nourishing blood.

"You can taste him, can't you?" He took a step toward me with the child in his arms and I backed away again. "Feed Severus. He need not waken while you do so. Then again," he smiled ferally and the dark vampire beside him took a step toward the child and stroked his tousled hair to wake him.

"No!" I stopped when I reached the far balustrade of the tower. "You have fed me the blood of children you've hunted?" My voice was strained and deep with need. One bite... one quick bite and I can sate the growing need within me.

"Take him, Severus. You can not deny that you ache for his blood."

"No."

He licked the boy's cheek making the boy stir and turn his head to expose his neck to Lucius's hungry gaze. "Feed Severus," he leaned into the child and opened his mouth wide then closed it again. "Or I will tear his throat out before you and allow my children to feed before I take his heart and feast upon him myself."

He projected the images of what would become of the child when Weasley and the dark girl descended upon him. Images of the child waking while Lucius ripped his throat out and in a silent scream his mouth gaping, Weasley feasted.

"Then feed!" He commanded and threw the child over the tower.

Without forethought I followed the boy's descent with my eyes and only realized I had followed him over when in mid-aid, I wrapped my arms around his screaming and flailing form and commanding him to a deep sleep with my mind, I sank my fangs into his neck and drank deeply from him as we reached the ground. His blood was powerful, pure and heady. My hunger only grew as I fed from him and when we reached the ground, his head thrown back, my teeth embedded in his neck and his body limp in my arms, I sunk my teeth deeper still and pulling, I tore his windpipe out and covered in his blood, I turned my gaze upward to where Lucius and his minions watched with reddened eyes and fangs bared before dropping the boy's lifeless body to the ground.

Lucius descended effortlessly from the high tower and pulling me into a deep kiss, he cleaned the boy's blood from my chin and neck.

"Hunt with me, Severus." His breathy whisper against my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Never." It was the last word I would say to his face. He has bound me to my casket, chained it and had Rookwood place holy items around it so that I can not rise. Three days I have remained here, starving and aching as my muscles and bones deteriorate slowly.

I will not feed that way again. Let death take me... even a slow one. It is just penance for what I am.

A monster.


	10. Chapter 9 - Losing Another Piece of My Soul

  
Author's notes: 

* * *

Running through the forest, practically in flight toward the Manor, [her blood soaking my robes and the taste of her power emanating from my pores](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/85428.html), I could hear and feel every being within come alive. Lucius had shared his hunting moments with me while I was locked away in that coffin. Yet another way to torture my mind and soul with the thought of food and be denied it. When he would take Weasley roughly into his chambers, he kept my mind open and awake to the experience. Allowed me to feel each thrust into the boy, hear the moans and feel his hardness enveloped in the palm of my hand.

When the Manor finally came into view, I closed my eyes and hoped against hope that I was still able to enter my home freely. Choosing to enter through Father's dungeons, I stealthily made my way to the rear entrances and slipped inside the tunnel. Apparition could waken Pansy or the children... the children. Suddenly the pain was overwhelming. As if in a trance, I ran through the tunnel and found myself at the door to the nursery. Their rapid heartbeat and pulsing blood beckoned me. Summoned me inside their room where they lay sleeping until one of them turned his head, eyes open to regard me curiously. His heartbeat, did not quicken in fear, his eyes did not widen in fear at my repulsive form. He merely watched me as I approached his crib. He lay there, still and at peace. Soft alabaster skin, dark eyes and hair, pink lips... the blood coursing through his veins a powerful and heady crimson river of power. The babe in the other crib turned her face and upon seeing me, began to cry. Her arms flailed and reached for me.

"Gather you in my arms?" My fangs had lengthened, the pulse of this babe in her crib making my own heart beat in tandem to her own. She calmed as I reached in and gathered her to my chest. Her eyes fluttering shut when I stroked her face and hair. Tears were springing to my eyes and I could not register their cause. Certainly I knew these children... yes, they are my flesh... my blood. The thought of blood, of taking it with wild abandon was growing again. A fire in the pit of my stomach growing and roiling up through my chest, catching my lungs on fire. The need was desperate. Uncontrolled.

The boy child, Darius, cried. _It is me, Darius. Be still._ I sent the silent command and regarded Isabella in my arms. Her eyes were closed and the steady heartbeat rang melodiously in my ears. Bringing her up to my mouth, licking my lips in anticipation of the sweet taste of her blood on my lips, I closed my eyes and felt the icy tears roll down my cheeks. _Forgive me, Isabella._

The door opened and with my mouth open, bent over my daughter's body, ready to feed I froze. Pansy walked in, slowly. Her cane holding most of her weight and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she yawned before looking up to meet my gaze. When our eyes locked, I looked away and clutched Isabella to me. Her crying began anew as Pansy walked toward me.

"Do not approach me, Alelí and do not look into my eyes," I plead, hiding my face in the crook of my free arm, the other holding Isabella tightly to my chest. Her hands clawed at my robes, her scared screams joining those of her brother.

"What's happened to you, Severus. I had thought you dead," the tremble in her voice was as hypnotic as the rapid beating of her heart. The sensory overload would be too much soon. I needed to flee. She took a step toward me and my heart hammered in my chest.

"Stop, Alelí!" Crying, I begged her not to continue. "Your fear is intoxicating. Their cries are feeding the burning need to feed. Take them... take them and leave. This place is no longer safe."

Darius cried and followed my movements. Laying Isabella beside him, I moved with lightning speed toward the door. Pansy was wounded and she would not be able to flee if I sprang on her. Shaking the beastly thoughts from my mind, I clutched onto the doorjamb, leaving an imprint of my fingers upon the wood.

"Let me help you, Severus," she cried, turning to face me. The children wailed in their cribs and the pounding of their heartbeats resonated in my head. Clutching my head, I growled and dropped to my knees, rocking back and forth. The hunger growing with every second I stayed in their presence.

"I am not the Severus you knew. Leave Alelí. Leave now before the hunger consumes me and I lose another part of my soul." Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I huddled on the floor, keening in pain. I could not move knowing I would only pounce upon her and feed. I could see myself ripping into her flesh, taking every drop of her power within me, then tearing into my children.

"I am not a monster," I chanted. "I am not a monster."

She took a step toward me and I turned feral eyes upon her.

"FLEE! NOW!" With all the strength within me, I stood and ran down the corridor taking flight as I burst through a window.

_Take them and flee, Alelí. Take them where I can not find you. Where I can not taste you._

I may not have lost my soul in feeding from them this night. But I am soulless regardless. The last vestiges of my mortality are lost forever to me.

Let the darkness come.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Prodigal Son Returns

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

Taking to the heavens with Weasley and Lister at my sides, we search for Severus. It is always a joy to find a helpless neonate. Lost in the madness of his hunger and willing to do my bidding.

I find him in the Forbidden Forest, his skin a rancid dull color, eyes glassy and the carcasses of rodents around him. After feeding him only the blood of pureblood children, the most potent of concoctions and turning him without choice or free will, he is more like a ravenous fiend than a vampire. Weasley lands gracefully beside me, his crimson robes billowing around him matching the blood-red tinge to his long curls. He is truly a beautiful vampire and growing in power much more rapidly than I would have imagined him capable. _I will need to address his need to return to his family. His[last excursion](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_percyweasley/6115.html) can not be repeated._

Lister's dark tones seem almost grayish in the moonlight, but her golden robes cling to her curves as she stalks over to Severus and hisses when she sees the condition he is in.

"Take heed, my children. This is what happens when you refuse your new self. When you allow morality and the memories of your first life to consume you."

I stand before him in black robes, the silver serpent clasp hissing at my collarbones constricting to keep my robes about me. Crouching before him, I draw his gaze to my eyes and pull his dry, gray lips to my own for a chaste kiss.

"Why do you refuse me, Severus? When I would give you anything you require."

"I do not need anything from you Lucius," he says with ragged breaths.

"Yes, you do. You waken at my command and live when I allow you to. The blood that courses through your veins..."

"IS THE BLOOD OF A COMRADE!" He hisses and crawls backward away from me.

"Her blood no longer resides within you, Severus. You have fed from.." I glance around and stifle my need to vomit at his choice of sustenance. "... impure and mundane flesh. You need to feed. To properly feed or you will grow mad from the hunger." With lightning reflexes, I grip his wrists and pull him to a standing position and silently beckon my fledglings to surround him.

"I will not feed like you," he pants.

"Then you leave me no choice. Replenish him children." Sinking my fangs into his neck, I take from him the poisoned and tarnished blood he has taken recently and spit it to the ground. It sizzles as it smacks the ground. As one, my children move quickly. Weasley opening a vein for Severus to feed from as Lister does the same for Weasley, all the while, I remove the toxins from his body and invade his mind, commanding him to feed, to take within him what he needs and to suckle hungrily from Weasley's wrist.

His fangs pierce Weasley's skin and we hiss in pleasure.

_We are your family now, Severus._


	12. Chapter 11 - Bloodbath

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

"The time has come." My Sire's words compel me to rise and prepare to enjoy the fruits of my labor. "Gather your fledglings and feed my Son. Gather as many as you can and offer mercy to none." His voice caresses my skin as he departs and rising from my coffin, I find Raquel waiting.

"Good Morning, Raquel." I do love saying her name. It rolls off the tongue almost as sensually as her blood coats the palette. She serves as a most exquisite aperitif and declining the robes she holds out to me, I remain nude before her. Her blood coursing through my veins and feeding the hard lines of my body as it wakens from its slumber. "Summon Bella, we have a feast to attend."

It is the night of the full and with the Lycans quarantined, the second phase of my revenge upon those who have destroyed our way of life and failed to answer the call of our Lord. Gliding to Severus' coffin, I trace the fine lines of his casket before calling to Weasley. "Awaken my Son," I pull him from the deep confines of his slumber and enveloping him in my arms, I allow him the honor to feed from his Sire first.

Fisting his hair in my hands, I hold him to my breast where he's pierced the skin and almost trancelike, he feeds hungrily from me. "Yes, drink and awaken to the frenzy we will feast upon this night." Pulling him roughly away by the back of his head, I turn his face upward to meet my gaze and hiss in his face. "Should you return to feast on the blood of the whore you once called mother, I will strike you dead and feast on your heart before you can exhale your dying breath."

"Yes, Sire." He tilts his head to the side offering himself in apology for his actions and I feast on his neck hungrily, my hands trailing down his bare chest, encircling his waist to draw him flush against me. Releasing him, I back him against Severus's casket and turn him around forcefully, placing his hands on the casket and kicking his legs apart. Without preparation or thought of lubrication, I breach his tight hole and waken Severus simultaneously. Slamming into the boy, I hiss in pleasure when his screams echo in the cavernous room. I pull Severus's mind into my own and force him to feel and sense every nerve ending on fire as Weasley. Gripping Weasley's thick cock painfully, I pump him in counterpoint to my fierce assault and as he climaxes, I sink my fangs into his shoulder.

Sated, for the moment, I summon my robes and smirk as Weasley winces when bending to pull his robes on after I've thrown them on the floor for him. Waking Lister and Severus, I offer each a wrist and scowl when Severus refuses.

"Drink Severus or you will be too weak to save your friends this night."

"Friends? Surely you confuse me with another Lucius. Death has jumbled your memory," he turns his head so that I can not read the hunger etched there, but I can taste it in his very energy.

"Feed, Severus. I will not ask again." Shoving Lister away, I send them out of the chamber instructing them to wait for Bella by the fireplace. "Tell Augustus, he'll be able to replace body parts tonight if he behaves."

After much scowling, Severus finally relented and fed. He would join in the hunt tonight, even if he didn't actively participate in it.

Once Bella arrived, it was time to celebrate a vampire victory. After her plans were thwarted by that inane Puff of a woman, Bones… I was certain she would enjoy this night. Kissing the back of her hand, I took great delight in seeing her eyes glitter when Severus stepped up beside me.

"Has he finally accepted his fate?" She asked running a long nail along his jawline. "Who knew death would suit you so well, Severus? You look almost handsome."

"The Lycans have been quarantined, but not all are behind silver this night. You are to feed tonight my children. To feast like you have not been allowed to before. My Sire will meet us in Hogsmeade with his legion of soldiers." Taking flight, we Apparae in the air toward the coordinates I have given each of them. Lister was to enter the camp, transform into the large shaggy mutt Black would transfigure himself into and sit tauntingly before the door to cell thirty-nine. She could feed on the lycan children if she desired but she was not to feed off the Dark Arts Professor.

The others, including Severus, took their sentinel positions in the treetops of Hogsmeade awaiting my signal. Once the first howls erupted, the feed frenzy began. Unregistered Lycans took to the streets, children and women in their clutches, some torn apart others simply ran from the monsters.

"Feed my children! Swoop in and feast!"

Within hours the bloodbath had reached it's most deadly with broken and battered bodies on the streets. In Diagon Alley, I was told, my Master and his minions fed as the Lycans stormed the streets. Within the camp, the weaker wolves were released and allowed to feed on their mates, children I heard, were gutted and their insides devoured by the stronger male wolves.

Walking amist the chaos, hand in hand, Bella and I chuckled at the mayhem.

"Blood, blood everywhere and not a drop to drink," I said with a chuckle, sinking my fangs into Bella's tender wrist. Lister appeared beside me as I withdrew my fangs from Bella and wiped the corners of my mouth.

"He's been freed! Dumbledore arrived and the power, my Lord….he made the silver door explode into shards of silver powder, then took the Lycan and almost seemed to take to the air before disappearing with him!" Her eyes were wide with fear. I slapped her face with the back of my hand and sent her hurtling through the air.

"HE WAS NOT TO SURVIVE!" Releasing my anger upon my children and letting it consume me, I joined in the hunt and this time… this time, none had the chance to beg for mercy.  



	13. Chapter 12 - Drenched in Blood

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

Lucius's laughter fills the air as we return home, Weasley in his arms as we take flight and return to our lair. His mission was a success and he has yet to learn of my deception.

Following Lister to the Lycan Camp in the outskirts of the [Exeter National Park](http://www.exmoor-nationalpark.gov.uk/Other_Sites/uk_national_parks/National_Parks.htm) where Lupin was being housed. The Ministry had converted one of the Quidditch Stadiums into a Lycan camp and reinforced it's protective spells by placing Ministry officials at the sites.

The camp itself was not being guarded by the Ministry, however. Half-mountain trolls, known lycan hunters, were guarding the wolves here. One, with a necklace of human bones had ordered two others to butcher the Hippogriff in a separate paddock when Lister and I reached the encampment.

The trolls left bits of the hippogriff carcass at each of the cell doors when the moon had reached its apex. They taunted the animals with the flesh and thankful there were no humans nearby, I swooped closer.

The troll with the bones around his neck opened three doors and allowed the wolves to run free as he and several trolls took aim with large silver arrowhead [crossbows](http://www.swords-n-stuff.com/pole/i-909.jpg). Lister shape-shifted as the wolves ran free and in her canine form they completely bypassed her. Some stopped to scent the air and were killed with arrows to the back of the head. _Fools!_ Lister sits in front of a large silver door, which I assume houses Lupin. When the door shakes from the force of the werewolf trying to break free, my assumptions are confirmed.

Calling to the sentry's mind, I beckon him outside and swoop into his office. Taking a parchment, I scrawl a note to the Headmaster.  


> The lycan professor is in grave peril. Hurry if you wish to see him alive.

I take pinch of Floo powder, call out the headmaster's name and drop the letter into the green flames, before dissolving into a mist when the sentry returns. Seeping through the air, I take flight to Hogsmeade where the other Lycans' calls pierce the bright night.

The air is thick with the pungent aroma of blood. Lycans tear children and women apart while rogue vampires as well as those from neighboring families join in the hunt of the weak. The call to feed is much too strong. Throwing my head back I snarl as my fangs lengthen and the fire grows in the pit of my belly for the succulent taste of untainted blood. Children… I scent the air and find them near Honeydukes. Fighting the beast, I see one of the rogue female vampires watching the children. Her mind succumbs to my lull quickly and calling her to me, I sink my fangs deep into her neck. She has fed this night and choosing not to focus on how many purebloods she has feasted on, I give into my addiction and take my fill.


	14. Chapter 13 - Good Help Is So Hard To Find

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

I waken and summon Severus to my side as Raquel offers her neck in submission. Striking her with the back of my hand, I watch her sail across the room and land in front of my fledgling.

"Feed!" I command him and he stoically refuses. The ire grows deep within me and taking flight, I charge him. Pinning him to the wall, my hand around his neck, my face inches from his face, I snarl. "How are you capable of defying my direct command? You are flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood, you rise and die at the mere mention of your name from my lips, yet here you stand refusing to do what your Master declares."

His passive eyes feed my rage. The hunger is there, I can taste it in the back of my throat. But his fear I do not find. "You always were able to mask your emotions well, Severus," I say running my hand down his silken black hair.

"It is impossible for a Master to submit to the will of another," he says passively, quietly.

"Oh that is most precious, Severus. Do you truly believe yourself Master of your thoughts?" Trailing my fingernail down his neck to his high collar, I quickly grip his vest, smock and shirt and tear them apart with one long tear. Raquel whimpers on the floor as she wakens from her pain-induced slumber. I watch as Severus turns to look upon her when she raises her head to meet our gaze and a trail of blood oozes from her forehead.

"You cannot be a master of your throughts, Severus when your lust is what wakens you." His head snapped back to meet my gaze and I smile devilishly. "I can see the hunger in your eyes, Severus. Your need to tear into her body and feed. To take within you the power she possesses and wield as your own," I slice through his translucent skin with my fingernail and force his head to look down.

"You're hollow, Severus. Without their blood, without their power, you are nothing but a walking corpse." With my hand still on the back of his neck, I push him to the ground where Raquel is still attempting to rise off the floor. With a foot on her back, I push her back to the ground and snarl. "Allow me to keep your prey still, Severus. You seem to enjoy them on the floor."

He pushes against me and refuses to feed once more. "You have no dominion over me, Lucius. It must pain you to know that the one you have raped into this life of impurity refuses your advances." The deep obsidian mirrors to his soul are glinting with need.

"You are conflicted, Severus! Your moral ground never ceases to amaze me!" I pull her forcefully to her feet and push her against him, pressing her tightly against him and pulling her head to the side to expose her neck to him. "She wants it. You need it... take it!"

I watch as he wraps his arms around her, cradling her head and threading his fingers through her hair, he sinks his teeth into her porcelain skin and she moans in ecstasy. "That's it. Feed," I say in a hoarse whisper. He is truly breathtaking to watch in a frenzy. His jaw works rhythmically and his eyes stay locked on mine as he fills with her blood. Taking two steps toward them, I press myself against her and pin them both against the wall. Reaching around her shoulders, I grip his torn lapels and pull him forcefully to me and sink my fangs into his neck, moaning when she fights against my smothering her face against his chest.

_"Do not bewitch her mind,"_ I command him. _"Her cries for air excite me."_

When he tears his fangs away from her, ripping into the soft flesh and exposing her throat my rage boils over and releasing him, I take her into my arms and throw her against the far wall. The sound of bones crunching against the stone wall and blood gurgling and spurting from her throat echoes in the room.

"I DID NOT COMMAND YOU TO KILL HER!"

"She asked for death and I provided it," he says in a passive voice, licking his lips.

"That wasn't the same courtesy you extended to the old hag, though was it? You chose to end her life for her. As I chose to condemn yours."

"And now a cursed life I walk," he says in that irritatingly monotone voice of his. "Thank you, Master."

"You will hunt, Severus, or you will not survive this night," I say waking the others. "Think of all those you would leave unfulfilled without... your release." Turning, I wrap my cloak about me and stalk from my chambers. _Now to replace the help... and good help is so difficult to find!"_  



	15. Chapter 14 - Not My Intention

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

It was not my intention to [penetrate her mind in such a way as to seduce her again](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_tonks/75605.html), but as her blood slid down my throat and filled me with her power, all I could think of was Pansy. Of how much I wish I could be human once more until the beast within me took over all thought and decided to lay claim on her.

It was not my intention to sink my fangs into her again. To take her blood into my mouth without regard for the soul inside, but the beast would not be denied. The hunger had been increased by the failed potion and I could not deny it the chance to feed. The chance to live.

It was not my intention to care for the metamorphmagi enough to request her permission to take her. I could have easily allowed the beast to ravish her and simply blamed it for the battered way it would leave her, if it allowed her to live at all.

It was not my intention to hold her in my arms until her mind went still after commanding it to sleep. I could have left her on the floor of my father's laboratory and taken flight to feed on another as the beast is never fully sated. Instead, I carried her in my arms into one of the spare bedrooms and laid her gently on the bed, drawing the covers around her and the hangings on the bed closed before taking flight.

It was not my intention to care for Nymphadora. I did not think it possible... but it's plausibility became a reality when she allowed me into her mind even after knowing of how monstrous I could be.

It was not my intention to be curious about Lupin's condition as the Full Moon draws near. I could have [simply not walked onto the grounds](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/88577.html) to see how he has fared.

It is never my intention to care.

So why do I?


	16. Chapter 15 - Ruminations of the Potion-Making Variety

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

The wolfsbane potion is simmering in the cauldron beside me while I search through the toes Nymphadora left behind. The complex potion along with the incantation should not have been enough. The channeling of Dark Magic was the catalyst to the success of the potion. She risked her life to ensure my freedom. I still could not understand why she would do so.

The scent in the air changes from the pungent aroma of medicinal herbs to an acrid and steely stench. That is certainly not accurate! Ladling the concoction, I attempte to salvage it by adding a pinch of newt powder to stabilize the acidity and am pleased when the hue changes from violet to murky grey. Keeping the flame low, I banish all the ingredients, books sand vials to their proper places and take flight.

Lucius have agreed on the assignation that I instruct the others in _le seduction d'esprit_ and I am certain his idea of instruction has more physical than practical implications. Being free of him allows me certain liberties, such as waking and feeding on my own. The potion Nymphadora has created slakes the pureblood bloodlust, but it does not free me of needing to feed. Just as the wolfsbane aids Lupin in maintaining a human mind during his transformation, it does not free him of his beast. The potion, however, was destroyed when Lucius is his rage obliterated my haven. When I returned after securing Nymphadora's safety, my casket as well as all of my belongings lay in a pile of ash and rubble. I have secured another coffin and am storing it in one of the empty dungeons at the manor. If Lucius were to learn of it, he would find his way to my Haven once more and destroy it as well. He would not kill me. It is too easy a method for my escape. No. He chooses to keep me at his side—ever watchful, ever mindful of my actions… but no longer of my thoughts. With Nymphadora's aid, I am free of him.

I have remained distant from her since contacting Harry to come for her. I long to ease her slumber, calm her fears and soothe her pain. Is that not all she did for me? If I am to combat Lucius and the bloodlust for pureblood children, I will need to contact her again. She likely did not notate any of her findings. Caring she may be, but methodical and patient she is not. Thus, making it nearly impossible to brew the potion properly without her memories of it. As I reach Lucius' haven, it is that thought I use to rationalize my desire to contact her once more.


	17. Chapter 16 - Another Brew

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

After Lucius' abysmal show of force against Avery, his rage at being told to 'play nicely' amongst the mortals was spent upon me. He finally released me after nearly bleeding me dry and when he left to hunt, I summoned Weasley's servant to feed from. Willing food is somewhat easier to accept than hunting down prey in Lucius fashion. Even after his chat with the Evil Lord's spawn, his hunts continue with the verbal understanding that all hunts would be only to suffice hunger. The look on his face, of course, belied the belief that he expected that particular order to be followed.

Once the hunt had begun, and my wounds were healed through feeding, I took flight and returned to the Manor. The Wolfsbane would need to be stirred once more. Her scent was in the air and it stirred the beast once more. The effect of her blood within me is more powerful than any emotion I could have for anyone, living or dead.

When I reached the cauldron, however, my ire overrode all emotion. The Wolfsbane was gone! The cauldron was scrubbed clean which meant she had returned to the Manor. Stalking the laboratory, I find her note and the vial with the bloodlust potion.

"A little too late today, Nymphadora!" I howl into the cavernous room. "Why would she think to destroy everything," I say throwing books and empty vials across the room. "To what purpose would she continue to return to this desolate room!" I fling her note across the room and panting for breath, I lay both hands on the worktable and stare at the vial with the potion that would curb my hunger for the beast to prey on. Pocketing the vial, I right the room and leave a note of my own for the shrew.

> Nymphadora,  
>  ~~Destroy another concoction and it will be your neck, I feast upon.~~ Be mindful of other potions in the future.
> 
> ~S

She was at least mindful to document the potion-brewing technique. The amount of moonstone in this batch was enough to kill Lupin and half of the Lycan community. Now I must meet with Longbottom again for more Wolfsbane. Bloody wonderful!


	18. Chapter 17 - Shall We Feast?

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

"SEVERUS!" His voice echoed against the flagstone in the giant chamber of his haven on the Isle. I have worked tirelessly to complete the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin and have ventured into the Forbidden Forest every evening since Monday to hand the brew to Longbottom. The impudent Herbology professor has continued to grow weak and the scent of his tainted blood is not only repulsive but his odoriferous emanations are enough to possibly turn me from ever desiring purebloods again.

Knowing I could not penetrate the wards around the castle and wanting to keep myself as far away from the acrid scent of his abominate blood, I set the Wolfsbane under a [Bowtruckle tree](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/bestiary/bestiary_a-b.html#b) hiding my merriment when the foul little creatures spring forth and attempt to gouge his eyes. A few slice his hands as he reaches for the parcel, but he is agile enough, even in his maladroit state to gather the potion and leave before succumbing to much bloodloss.

Each night, I have repeated this process until this evening when Lucius, finally apparent to my wanderings, chose to request my presence at his side.

"Your voice has always carried, there is no need to bellow," I say gliding into his chamber. "What is it this time?"

"Your recalcitrant ways are what keep you returning for punishment, Severus," he says menacingly. "Perhaps the form with which I have taken to discipline you has not been effective enough."

"Is there no other whipping boy amongst the kiss?" I ask. Kiss, for those taking notes, refers to a group of vampires. It is not the term I would use, but it seems Vlad, in his transformation, found our kind to be disgustingly romantic.

"Why should I inflict others when it is you who has displeased me?" He asks stepping forward so that our noses nearly touch. He has fed and the sweet scent of pure blood on his lips stirs my hunger. "Have you fed?" He asks, his lips brushing against my ear.

"Is it not apparent?"

"If it were, I would not be compelled to ask, now would I, Severus?" He hisses the last 's' so that his tongue can dart out to lick lightly against my earlobe sending a shiver down my spine. I can sense his smile, practically feel the exposed fangs as his lips curl back to allow the fallacy of merriment to show.

"I was summoned en route to my first kill of the evening," I reply turning my face away. "I know it to be prudent to reply to your summons and forgo my hunt. Had I known your vehement request for my presence was not as important, I would have fed first."

His laugh reverberates against my neck and ear, his hands holding my wrists at my sides before his fangs sink into my neck. He pushes me away when he finds very little to suckle and the fire in his eyes, turn the irises from a startling silver to a molten mercury.

"What have you ingested that tastes as vile as a Gryffindor whore?"

"Having never experienced a Gryffindor whore, I can not comment to the validity of your statement so..." I replied with a shrug. "It is likely a remnant of last evening's midnight snack."

"You fed at midnight?"

"Weasley's servant is rather accommodating when he is away," I reply in a tired voice. "I will need to feed soon, Lucius. If you do not wish to share your fare, then speak quickly so that I may take full advantage of the night and seek a meal in Hogsmeade before the sun rises."

"I will join you in your hunt then," he says. "Unless, of course, you would rather not let me see you feast on the rats in the Forbidden Forest again," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we to feed or continue talking about it? I grow tired and if I do not feed soon, I will grow ravenous and likely tear Agustus' throat." We hear his yelp at the head of the stairs and rolling my eyes, I smirk at Lucius. "Shall we, then?" I ask extending my hand out, palm up.

"Very well then," he replies and taking my hand we dissolve into thin mist and travel noiselessly through the night air. When we reach Hogsmeade, we emerge from the mist near the Hog's Head and pulling my hood over my head, I go to push the door open.

"No, no... tonight, I want to see you feast, luv." He stills my hand and brings the long fingers to his lips. "It has been far too long since we've shared someone," he adds.

To appease him and be rid of him that much quicker, I nod and smile, turning toward High Street. I glance at the gleaming turrets of the castle in the distance. "Shame we can not lure an alumnus," I say wistfully.

"No children this night. Leave the feasting on the succulent children for the Full Moon. There will be plenty to feast upon then. Who knows? You may even be able to exact your revenge on the Lycan," he strolls through High Street quietly. Our robes barely touch the ground and with our vampiric giles about us, it is impossible to detect us until it is far too late.

"There," he says, pointing to a young man walking hurriedly down the street glancing at his watch.

"Very well," I reply stepping forward. The young man never sees me, even when my fangs sink into his neck, he is unaware of the assault. Gathering him in my arms, I glide quickly, fangs firmly embedded and lips suckling at the invigorating blood from his neck, to an alleyway where I lay him on the ground and latch on more firmly.

_"Is it a kill you desire, or merely a taste?"_ I ask Lucius and when I lift my eyes from my victim, I find him above me, his fangs exposed and his eyes now fiery with hunger.

_"I want more than a kill, Severus."_ He latches on to my neck as I continue to feast on the young man. _"Yes, now you taste more like my Severus."_

_"I have never been yours,"_ I reply, slacking my jaw to take more of the young man's neck into my mouth. When his heart begins to still, I lift my head and am forced back down by Lucius' mouth upon my neck. _"You will feed until he is no more."_

Our bodies full with the blood of the young man, we dissolve into the air and I feel Lucius' presence leave mine. _"You will bed with me this evening. I will summon you once I have completed my business."_

The young man's body will likely be found by morning by Madam Puddifoot. It is a shame really. It would have been most entertaining to see her shriek when stumbling upon the young man's body. But, no matter... if I am steadfast, I can leave the potion for the bungling Herbologist and return to the Isle to torment Augustus before Lucius arrives. 


	19. Chapter 18 - Dinner and Dessert

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

Rising from my slumber, I latch on to Carlos and drink deeply before waking the kiss. The fledglings have grown in power and number. Soon, Weasley will be ready to bring to his side a creation of his own. If he is to remain with me whilst he does this, he will need proper instruction. Embracing mortals is not only a seductive art, it is a test of power. One, Severus will likely never show. He cleaves to his mortal life in death and with it, he endangers us all.

Carlos has prepared a feast for me this evening. Augustus has been banned from entering my haven for the evening and transforming the cavernous room into a dining hall took only a matter of seconds. The black tapered candles floated above the long black lacquer table where the dinner dishes were set covered, waiting for those invited to dine at the table to join me.

To my right, I have Weasley sitting, in his finest emerald robes. His crimson locks, lay still on his shoulders. He has fed this night, making his lips red and pouty, his alabaster skin glowing with a pinkish hue. I take his hand in mine and wait for Severus to arrive.

Severus arrives in his usual fare, black billowing robes, long waistcoat with his signature row of buttons down the front. His face is gaunt and slightly pale, and the pallid tone to his skin tells me he has yet to feed. Perfect.

"Have a seat, Severus," I wave my hand and push the chair to my left back beckoning him to sit beside me.

Taking the proffered seat to my left, Severus eyes the table warily, his mind closed. Knowing he has chosen not to remain in my care each dawn has me more than curious as to what he has been up to of late.

"A feast, Lucius?" He asks glancing about the table.

"In honour of you, dear Severus," I say lifting my goblet to my lips. Carlos was kind enough to give of himself for my midnight snack. Weasley lifts his glass as well and we clink them together before taking a drink of the thick, warm fluid.

"You have been a naughty boy, Severus. But, I don't need to tell you that, do I?" I ask raising the goblet to my lips once more, my eyes locked on his over the brim of the golden chalice.

"I have not been a boy for some time, Lucius. As to the extent of my naughtiness, you are well aware of my proclivities," his gaze holds mine for a moment before I lower my lids slowly and smile.

"Do you really believe, I would allow you to invade me in such manner, Severus?" I run my thumb across Weasley's pulse point on his wrist, providing him with the physical closeness I have deprived him off for months. He has grown in power, but he must be reminded of his status within the Kiss or he will become as stubborn and unwielding as Severus.

"I have prepared a bountiful feast for you, my friend." I snap my fingers and Carlos walks in, lifts the lid off one of the platters on the table and hundreds of rats scurry around the table. "A few of your favourites," I add with a smile.

"I have stopped feasting on rats and forest animals, Lucius," he replies, steepling his fingers at the table, attempting to appear aloof amongst the vermin scurrying around, across and in front of him.

"You are an incredible liar, Severus. So, you will forgive me when I say that I don't trust your words much." I take his hand in mine, sliding my hand down his forearm to his open palm. "Well then? Catch one… eat up. I would not want you hungry at the table."

He keeps his gaze fixed on mine and waits patiently for another rodent to come scurrying across the table. Most of the others had already fled amongst the manor and I enjoyed for a moment, the thought of Augustus finding one in his bed come morning. He reaches out as one runs past and brings it to his mouth, his virulent smile splayed on his face for a moment before opening his mouth to sink his fangs into the disgusting creature.

I stop him before he can take his first taste and with the snap of my fingers, I have Carlos remove the other metal cover from the other platter. Handing him the chalice, I lace our fingers together.

"Do you truly believe me capable of allowing you to continue to feed on such a poor diet, Severus?" He peers into the chalice then meets my gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is that?" He asks.

"How clever of him to ask who and not what, Weasley," I reply, my gaze still locked on his.

"Drink Severus. Blood does the vampire body good," I say taking another drink of my goblet. "Besides, you will need your strength." I smile around the chalice as I bring it to my lips, watching him do the same.

Turning my eyes to gaze at Weasley for a moment, I smile when his eyes blaze with hunger. He has been a good fledgling and only fed from Rebecca as ordered.

Once Severus had drained his goblet, his demeanour changed. His eyes burned with need. His pallid cheeks were now rosy and warm. His thin lips, now pouty and pink with life… the life of dozens of pureblood children. The rush is quite heady as he stands and stumbles backward.

"Pureblood… it was… much too pure," he gasps, stumbling backward against the wall. Weasley and I are upon him immediately, latching on to his wrists and pinning him against the wall. He fights against our grip and Weasley is able to slip behind him and wrap an arm around his neck, pulling his head to the side to expose his throat to my fangs.

"Yes, Severus… much too pure. The blood of pureblood children is much too potent. It is also," I add, waving my hand down his body to dissolve his clothing and wrapping my fingers around his cock, I pull hard. "… highly addictive."  



	20. Chapter 19 - A Gift?

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

"[A Lycan?](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_percyweasley/8377.html)" I asked walking around the gilded cage where Weasley's gift sat perched like a giant furry canary.

"His blood is quite powerful and…"

"And you had hoped it would help you find favour in my eyes," I say, my fingernail under his chin. "Is that it?"

Weasley has grown to be a most pleasing fledgling. He is quite beautiful, with that long ginger hair and more than once, I have told Severus how… full of life he is, despite his immortality.

"You see Severus? This is what a first-born does. He seeks to please his Master," I say stroking Weasley's long curly tresses. "He thinks not only of himself, but of pleasing his Master and his actions will be rewarded," I whisper against his lips.

"Is that what you desire, my Son? To be rewarded for your foresight?"

He swallows visibly and I watch his adam's apple bob in his throat before raising my gaze to meet his. He nods slowly and I smile.

"Well of course you do," I reply. "And you shall," I add turning from him to admire the cage once more. "You shall indeed."

Severus sighs and I turn to face him, my black cloak swirling around my legs. "Does my presence bore you, Severus? Do you have more pressing matters at the moment? Perhaps your little whore has returned to your haven seeking solace once more? Or are you hungry for a fresh kill?"

"If you are to taunt the mutt with this… carpet of fur, you not succeed. Black will scent this is not his mate," Severus says in his monotonous litany.

"That can easily be remedied," I reply. "Weasley, send your servant into the castle and gather the Lycan's clothing. Severus can ensure her safe entry into the castle," I add. "Can't you, my friend?" I ask standing close enough to cup him. Hissing into his ear, I squeeze his testicles in my hand. "You provide me with the companionship and pleasure I require. Fail me and no amount of regenerative power will rescue these from ever rejoining your body again."

He swallows visibly and I stroke the side of his face with the back of my hand. "Why do you defy me, Severus?"

He blinks in response. A slow, unfurling of his lashes, his eyes just pools of tar staring blankly back at me.

"Weasley, you have done well," I tell the fledgling, my eyes fixed on Severus's. "Should this endeavour be successful, you will find a just reward."

I gather Severus in my cloak and dissolving like a mist, I carry him back to my haven. He has fed and it is time, I fed as well.  



	21. Chapter 20 - An Alliance With A Vampire?

  
Author's notes: Posted as a scene between Harry and Severus. The dividers separate the narrators beginning with Harry. Scene begins with Harry receiving information about Severus' whereabouts.   


* * *

Hedwig soared into my office with [Tonks's reply](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_owlpost/213456.html) about Sev's whereabouts and happy with the quick response, I handed Hedwig the entire bag of Owl Treats I kept in my desk for her. It was fun to see Nigel jump when she flew over his head, thwaping him on the head with the heavy bag before soaring through one of the windows.  
  
Glancing at my watch, I notice that sundown's in about fifteen minutes. Pulling the mirror from my pocket, I call Ron and tell him I will be by to drop Bridget off at his office.  
  
"I'll be missing dinner for the third night in a row," I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I'm sorry, mate."  
  
"Just do what you have to do and get home safe," he says. "You dropping by soon?"  
  
"In about five minutes, if that's okay."  
  
He nods and I pocket the mirror before scooping Bridget up from her growing corner in my office. In fact, looking around I notice that it's me who now has a corner of _her_ office. Her toys and books are strewn about everywhere. A quick flick of the wrist and everything rights itself as I walk out of the office, waving bye to Nigel.  
  
Once I've safely dropped Bridget off at Ron's office, taking longer than I originally intended after snogging him senseless, I quickly make my way out of the Ministry and Apparate to [Snape Manor](http://pictures.greatestjournal.com/userimg/2176166/411358). I'm surprised to find the wards set to give me entrance and pushing the large oak door open, I make my way into the home of a vampire.

~*~ 

Rising from my death, as I do with each passing of the sun, I stretch my arms and right my robes. The [discussion with Bones](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/96444.html) last evening is still fresh in my mind as the pain in my stomach grows with the need for blood. The aroma of her pureblood child is still fresh in my mind and I go in search of Ms Tonks's brews. Reaching father's laboratory, I search the phials in vain turning over several flasks with shaky hands. It has been two days since I have truly fed and my body is rejecting the rat blood I ingested last evening. It was enough to aid in my waking, but not enough to sustain me.  
  
Suddenly, the scent fills my nostrils and I turn quickly around in search of that sweet nectar and find...  
  
"What are you doing here, Skippy?"  
  
"Master... Master needs his rest. Skippy is helping. Skippy is loyal. Is Master hungry?" He kneels in front of me and I bite back the urge the kick him against the far wall.  
  
"You can not give me what I need, Skippy. Now leave me!" I turn around and curse when I topple another flask, this one filled with bubotuber pus.  
  
"Skippy is bringing Master food," he says running away through the long the corridor, his small bare feet making little sound against the stone floor. When he returns, moments later, he carries in his arms a rodent of some sort.  
  
"I need more than a rat, Skippy."  
  
"Master is feeding on rats all the time. Master can feed on rat then go eat something bigger."  
  
Ripping the rat from his hands, I clasp it in my hands and bring the flailing rat to my mouth. "Something bigger? Are you offering to be dessert?" I sink my fangs into the rat and drink deeply, laughing to myself when I watch him run away from me. 

~*~

Narrowing my eyes, I concentrate on the small creature running full speed down the foyer of the Manor. Skippy's voice is high-pitched with fear and grappling at my clothes, he climbs me with ease, wrapping his arms around my neck and whispering. "No Master... no feed on Skippy."  
  
"Skippy? Skippy what are you talking about?" I pry him from my neck and attempt to meet his gaze, but he's trying desperately to keep himself permanently afixed to my body.  
  
"Master is feeding. Master Harry should not be here! You must leave! Why is you here?" He asks wide-eyed.  
  
"You need to take me to see him, Skippy."  
  
He shakes his head violently and jumps down. "You is not serious? Master is hungry!" He steps forward and whispers loudly. "Master is not well. Skippy is loyal, but Master is saying Skippy is dessert. No dessert! Skippy is not food!"  
  
"SKIPPY!!!" He startles when I bellow and wide-eyed, he stops mid-sentence and remains quiet.  
  
"Where is he, Skippy? I won't let him feed off of you," I say. He turns and walks away from me, telling me to follow him before muttering something about who would keep him from feeding off of me.

~*~ 

The rat provides little sustenance and I pace around the laboratory searching for bigger game. The shaking has been subdued, but it is not completely gone when I scent the heady aroma of pure blood in the Manor.  
  
 _Young One!_ She may provide relief as we attempt another brew. Stalking toward the stairwell leading to the main house, I stop when I hear the heartbeats approaching. One is obviously Skippy from its rapid rhythm but the other... the other is not female. It is slower, calm. _She has morphed. Morphed into a man..._  
  
But even as I hear the footsteps descend, I am certain this is not Nymphadora who approaches. I am weakened without sustenance. If this foe has breached the wards, he is surely powerful enough to destroy me. I have welcomed death countless times, but if what Bones has said is true and Longbottom is tied to the Knights, what would my annihilation bring?  
  
Backing away from the corridor, I gather my cloak about me and dissolve into a fine mist, seeping through the cracks of the building to find my way out of my home. I must feed, strengthen myself if I am to face an enemy of such power. It does not take long to find prey. A young woman on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. It takes only minutes to drain enough to sustain me and keep her alive long enough to receive attention. Whispering into one of the bar patrons about the woman in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, I return to my home to face my enemy.  
  
Filled with the power of the pureblood, I am ready to stand my ground, but when I return, I am surprised to see Potter in my father's laboratory, sitting on a worktable, his legs swinging free. 

~*~

"Hiya, Sev," I greet him as he materializes before me. "I would have brought you breakfast, but I wasn't sure what you were into these days," I add jumping down from the worktable. He says nothing, merely follows me around with his gaze, his head turning to follow my movements around the giant room.  
  
"I've never been down here before. A bit drafty, but it does have a certain charm," I say turning to face him. I keep my gaze away from his and sigh when he remains so still before me, I wonder if he's alive at all.  
  
"You are here seeking information about Longbottom?" He finally asks, moving slowly toward the center of the room. His skin is translucent and he has an ethereal quality that is not only entrancing but breathtaking. He can bewitch you with a mere shrug or unfurling of his robes. _Keep him out of your head, Potter!_  
  
"Perhaps." I say with a shrug. "Or I could just be here to see what you've done with the place!"  
  
He conjures two high-backed chairs and eases into one with such grace, I roll my eyes. "Show off!"  
  
"Are you here to entertain me with your monosyllabic phrases or do you have a purpose for invading my privacy?" He asks crossing his legs and lacing his fingers.  
  
"Ah yes, just like old times," I say transfiguring my chair into an overstuffed easy chair. "You've always been a mystery to me, but lately... you've got me completely perplexed."

~*~

"Hardly a change of venue for you, I am sure," I reply tilting my head to the side. His pulse quickens and my eyes fasten on the jugular vein pulsing to life. His eyes widen for a brief second before he looks away clearing his throat.  
  
"I don't know what to make of you," he says looking down at his hands.  
  
"Make of me..."  
  
"What you will, I know." He looks up and sighs. "Why?"  
  
"Again, Mr Potter I have to remind you to be more reticent with your words. Though I am capable of reading your pathetic little mind, I do not wish to expend energy on such trivial matters when they could be better served..."  
  
"Doing what? Brewing Lupin his potion?" He asks looking into my eyes for a brief moment then turning his head away.  
  
"You can look into my eyes, Potter. I will not bespell you."  
  
He turns his head toward me slowly, his hands on the armrests of the abhorrent chair he always chooses to transfigure my chairs into.  
  
"I have so many questions and I... I don't understand you. I mean, I never really have understood you, but... you killed a little boy in front of me!"  
  
"Your first question of 'why' I can not answer without knowing which of my sins you wish for me to atone for." I can see clearly in his face, without even penetrating his mind, he seeks answers to my choice in prey.  
  
"Why a vampire?" He asks and the question startles me.  
  
"You were not of the same mind as your classmates about my being one for centuries? I am well aware of the rumours, the preconceived notions about the pallid tone of my skin..."

~*~

"Your greasy hair, the long nose, the fact you live in a dungeon, yes, I heard them all," I say in a quick breath. "You, of all people, know that I stopped thinking of you like that long ago. But why choose it now?"  
  
"This was a choice made for me, not one I willingly accepted," he says, his eyes calm and passive.  
  
"Malfoy?" He nods slowly, his eyes still fixed on mine. "But... then... why did you kill McGonagall?"  
  
"Think Potter for a moment about the nature of my death. About the choice made for me and by whom. Do you believe his choice for me was without retribution for my betraying him?" He rests his hands on the armrests of the chair, the rest of his body sitting deathly still.  
  
I narrow my eyes and lean forward. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am certain Ms Tonks already discussed this with you," he replies dryly.  
  
"You're addicted to purebloods."  
  
"She was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I could have allowed her to live and I offered her the choice. But, I could no more condemn her to this existence than I could condemn her to death. Death was just quicker." His voice is impassive and holds no remorse.  
  
"I... I need to understand, Sev."  
  
"Understand what, Mr Potter? That I am no longer living? That I feed upon children? That I have become the monster of Hogwarts legend? Just which of these do you need to understand?"  
  
"Your reason for living," I reply.

~*~

"My reason for existing, you mean," I correct him. "I am no longer living and I ask myself the same question with each rising."  
  
He stares at the floor for a long while, his elbows on his knees. "You know what's wrong with Neville," he says, speaking to his shoes.  
  
"I am aware of his condition thanks to his overzealous and rather stubborn fiancée, yes. His body is internalizing the conflict and lack of balance within the Coven." He turns his head to look at me, his elbows still perched on his knees.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Aside from keeping Rebirth from killing someone else?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Aside from that yes. I don't know that he's fully aware of what he's doing," he says with a long sigh. "We're pretty fucked up without a leader."  
  
"I was never a leader. As in everything in my life, I was appointed to the task and failed at it with shining fervour."  
  
"Well, it's always good to be a success at something," he replies dryly, pushing the fringe away his forehead as he was apt to do when he grew frustrated.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" I ask with a smirk.  
  
"What?" He furrows his brow then looks at his hand against his forehead and shakes his head. "Oh... no, things are fine."  
  
"And does Weasley know of your coming here?"  
  
"Not exactly," he says. "But he's okay with it. He knows that I have to ask you something."

~*~

"And that would be?" He asks with his trademark raised eyebrow.  
  
My palms are suddenly sweaty and I hate that I'm more nervous about asking for his help than I am about sitting here beside him, his lips still red stained from his latest feed.  
  
"The Order needs inside information," I say quickly.  
  
"Ah, and therein lies the real reason for your visit. Who better to spy than a dead spy, is that it?" He steeples his fingers, his elbows on the armrests of the high-backed chair.  
  
"You need a purpose, you said so yourself." I stand and pace around the giant cauldron in the middle of the room.  
  
"I do not recall saying those exact words, no. I believe my choice of verbiage was..."  
  
"Yes, that you wonder why you wake each rising moon, but for all the evil you've done in your life, Sev... you've done good too. We need victories, Sev. I'm fucking tired of seeing Malfoy's smug face knowing he's getting away with murder every day!"  
  
"It is in his nature and it is in mine to say no," he says rising from his chair as if pulled by strings. "Lucius is already mistrustful of me," he says.  
  
"And what can he do to you? You're already dead!"  
  
I whirl to face him and snarl in his face. "There are worse things than death, Potter. You of all people should know that by now!"  
  
"Sev, we need you!"  
  
I tilt my head to the side and cross my arms. "I find that difficult to believe."  
  
"You're already making the potion for Lupin. You saved Tonks! You helped Susan uncover the truth about Neville's condition! There's good in you!" I reply reaching out to grab him by the arms to shake him.  
  
He looks at my hands on his arms, his face inches from mine. I can see the faint outline of his pointed incisors and I attempt to swallow my heart. He backs away breaking from my grip and stands near the worktable.  
  
"And what will your Weasel say about your receiving information from the likes of me?"  
  
"He trusts me and he trusts my judgment," I say defiantly.  
  
"Does he?" He rushes forward and in seconds is standing inches from my face. "Does he trust me to behave around you?"  
  
" _I_ trust you to behave," I reply raising my chin to meet his gaze.

~*~

"How admirable," I whisper against his cheek. "But there is plenty of evil within me Potter," I whisper into his ear. "Never forget that!" I whirl and in the blink of an eye, I put the length of the laboratory between us.  
  
"You don't seem to let me forget," he replies from the other side of the room, his pulse is now a throbbing ache in the pit of my stomach as the hunger rises once more. "So you'll help us?"  
  
"I will ensure my own survival," I reply turning away from him and his delectable blood. "If in the process of doing so, you gain information that can prove advantageous to you, so be it."  
  
I hear his footsteps approaching me and I quickly step around the worktable to put distance between us once more.  
  
"Potter if you do not wish to explain to your husband and wife the bite marks upon your neck, I suggest you make haste in your departure." My eyes are burning with the growing need and my stomach rolls in hunger.  
  
"I thought you said you fed," he stammers.  
  
"And you have obviously not paid attention to the nature of my condition, Potter!" I snarl. "I can scent your blood and hear the pounding of your heart. I can taste your fear on the back of my tongue like I once savoured a fine Scotch and with every passing second that you are in my presence, I grow more and more enamored with the idea of tearing into the perfect column of your throat and feasting upon you."  
  
He stares at me, his fear tamped down, but still present just under the surface.  
  
"I've been told I'm irresistible yes," he smirks and I rush him with blinding speed, pinning him against the far wall, his hands behind his back and my hand on his throat.  
  
"This is the nature of my new life," I hiss against his lips. "This is the creature you have made pact with." I watch his adam's apple bob up and down before meeting his gaze.  
  
"And if you fail me," he hisses. "You will be nothing more than a pile of dust at my feet. You may scare everyone else, Sev... but I know you. Now, either sink your fangs in or let me the fuck go!"  
  
His magic surges and I release him, dissolving once more, leaving him gasping for breath as I make my way to the Isle of Drear. I need to feed and if I am to gather information, there is no time like the present.   



	22. Chapter 21 - Surrounded by Petulant Children

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

Weasley, in his overzealous need to seek my approval, has attempted to embrace a mortal without my consent. Such lack of respect cannot go unpunished and though I admire his tenacity, I will not allow him to defy me as Severus has done.

Waking Severus from his slumber is not something I can now do upon command, so I have made arrangements to ensure Severus remains at my side before dawn. His casket lies beside mine and I have gone to great lengths to include several other caskets in my haven, keeping my fledglings close by in the event of another mortal attack.

Rodolphus refuses to hand over the Isle's protection and I grow tired of his cumbersome rules. His desire to appear devout and righteous to the wizarding community as he ascends the throne of the Ministry seeps into my nightly life and I am forced to seek a new haven soon. Not to mention sending that insufferable pouncy Lockhart to tend to Augustus.

But first, I must address the issue of Weasley's insubordination!


	23. Chapter 22 - No Longer Lord of the Manor

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

[Lucius bound Weasley to his coffin](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_percyweasley/8763.html) and would have likely done the same with me, had I not chosen that moment to flee to my haven. He has yet to gain entry into Snape Manor and as long as I wake by the dawning light of the sun, he will never gain access to my refuge. I have done well in keeping a coffin in his chamber, which he 'requested Rookwood' he said to be placed beside his own so we can remain close. With his attention drawn to Weasley, I was able to leave under the pretense of a hunt and sequestered myself deep within the dungeons.

After [Harry's visit](http://www.greatestjournal.com/community/thedungeon/97108.html), I attempted to banish Skippy once more, but the infernal house elf escaped before I could wrap my hands around his thin, little neck!

With Father's Grimoire in my hands, I conjured a high-back chair beside my casket and began to read through the potions I have already memorized, seeking within them an answer to the bloodlust potion problem. I must have somehow dozed off as I read, because I do not recall taking flight in the night. Nor do I recall the need to meet with the Knights. Yet, standing among them, seeing Pansy... mi Alelí... standing to my left... Weasley to my right and directly across from me... Potter. I knew the moment the circle was complete, that this was no dream, yet it felt as one.

Longbottom landed in the centre of the our circle screaming and hollering... his heartbeat pounding a delicious staccato in my ears. Weasley smiled ferally when I turned my face to his before the Founders appeared.

Once the transgressions of each of the Knights were shown, I knew my fate was sealed, yet I hoped that with the revelation of certain truths, I would feel free. It was not to be, however. When the giant serpent coiled herself around me, all saw the descent of their Lord. My failures in my marriage, my treatment of Bones, including my alliance with Bella, my knowledge of Weasley's assignment and Karkaroff's interrogation. The sound of the breaking glass accentuating each memory as it flashed before the group, I must say, was ingenious, Salazar.

_"I thought it added that touch of... macabre you would find pleasing."_ He rose from his perch atop my coffin when I awoke, with the book on my lap and whispered into my ear. _"You have more pressing matter, Severus. Your Weasel has learned much about you this night. Take heed."_

He stood at the far wall about to press through it, before turning his head and adding a parting word. _"Hellebore. The ingredient you seek is pure hellebore."_  


	24. Chapter 23 - Vampiric Nightmares

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

There are many myths surrounding our existence. Many of which continue in perpetuity through the inanity of those who document our existence in their writings and fictional portrayals of an erotic lifestyle. Though many of these wild tales of lore are based in truth, much of what is true of our lives is far from the fairy tale it is often portrayed.

For example, a fact left out of the textbooks, is the very reality of our ability to sleep without dying. We can dream and within the realm where dreams and fantasies mix with our nightmares and haunting moments, vampires cease to exist as monsters. Blood-sucking fiends with only one thought in their minds… in our dreams, we are as mortal as we were in our First Life. A fact, I wager you were not aware of.

It was in one of these dreams that I found myself trapped in recently. Nightmares, dreams, fantasies, all of these are merely states of unconsciousness where our subconscious takes free rein over our conscious mind and with trickery and mockery makes fools of us. Even in my First Life, I did not fall prey to these foolish beliefs, yet the nightmares came and with each descent into the depths of depravity, the nightmares increased until one day, they were all I experienced when closing my eyes each night. Learning to clear my mind each night eased the intensity with which these phantasms of my existence filled my mind with images that would haunt my waking as well as my sleeping moments.

The nightmare began as all do, with an eerie and foreboding sensation that even in my unconscious state would send shivers down my spine and prickle at my flesh as if I were still alive. The cavernous hall I enter is lined with unlit sconces that light as I walk past, my cloak billowing at my feet and the sound of my heeled shoes tapping a clear staccato pace on the stone floor. As the sconces light around me, I am surrounded by familiar black capes and white masks.

One by one, they remove their masks and I am unsurprised to see myself before a tribunal of some sort. Not as trivial as the Wizengamot, but just as impressive in its number and composition. One by one, the masks are placed aside as Lucius, Augustus, Rodolphus, Bellatrix all stand and glide down to stand behind me. As one, we watch a set of large oak doors open and men in red robes enter led by Ron Weasley. In his hands, the youngest Weasley carries a large tome and sheathed at his side is a golden sword. _Trivial_ I think to myself and hear the word echo and reverberate off the walls in a booming sound.

The red robed men and women stand in a semi-circle before me and those gathered behind me when the doors open and a group of men in black and silver robes carry in two men between them. My eyes widen when I recognize the small, pudgy blonde man with his silver hand walk in bound and gagged with silver chains, behind him a tall and severely beaten man with long black hair and tattered robes is dragged in wearing a giant dog-collar around his neck.

The proceedings begin and the sconces in the shadows shine bright, bringing forth three faces I knew would seal my doom. Between Potter and McGonagall, Dumbledore sat in his bright purple robes, his eyes downcast and tired. Each of my transgressions were revealed with graphic detail and I was forced to look into Potter's face when the image of the Dark Lord entering his home in Godric's Hollow came into focus. Victim after victim was portrayed. Each act more heinous than the one before and with each act revealed, I could sense no remorse, I felt no guilt for any of it. I was as detached from the events as my mortal life is now detached from my present one.

Once each of these acts were discussed at great length, Potter stood before the group and gliding down from the pedestal he seemed to be perched upon, his robes shimmered and changed into the large cloak of the executioner. He was to serve as Judge, Jury and Executioner at these proceedings. To say I expected him to wield a giant scythe and smite my head from my shoulders would be a disservice to the truth of this horrific nightmare. As one, I could hear the cacophony of cries for my immediate destruction and it was then that I feared for my life. It was then that I sensed true death. Looking into the eyes of one I once held in my arms to comfort, I saw the image of my death. A giant door opening in the middle of the day. The rays of sunshine slicing through the doorway and bubbling my skin as it pierced through and tore the flesh from the bone, then the bone from the soul until I could feel myself as just a bundle of nerves piled atop a heap of ash. I felt Potter's hands upon me again as he lifted my ashes from the floor and brought them to his lips then scattered me into the wind.

And with the sensation of being torn apart, one skin cell at a time, I woke to the sounds of a shrieking hag in the safe confines of Father's laboratory. Molly Weasley was not pleased, it seems. Typical.


	25. Chapter 24 - All Consuming Thirst

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

Toying with Augustus's pets is not only entertaining but enlightening. Seems he's found a way to keep the blood from decaying after having it reintroduced into their bodies. One of the neonates, in a moment of great thirst, sank his fangs into one of his prized toys and the animated corpse grew hungry and fed on another of his pets. Had the entire matter not upset Augustus so much, it would not have been pleasing to hear.

My children need to feed and with Rodolphus's latest decree that all feedings be limited to the Isle, we grow hungry and as with any great predator with a limited range, we have depleted our food source. Severus continues to feed away from our clan and I have remained silent about this knowledge in hopes to uncover his secret and exploit it. Long, listless nights with little to do and dwindling food supplies have me following behind him like a lovesick fool. He must sense my presence, but I grow impatient with his quiet attempts to feed and it's more than a bit infuriating to see a rosy complexion on Severus when even Weasley has to fight to gain a meal.

Which reminds me I will need to confer with my firstborn and learn the details of his conquest over his younger brother. Weasley continues to grow in power and soon, he will command his mind enough to be given the freedom to embrace whomever he chooses. Though, why his heart continues to bleed for that wife of his, is beyond my comprehension. My feelings for Narcissa are no more the thoughts of a life long buried as are my thoughts of taking Severus at a young age. He was quite the conquest.

The hem of his robes lick the stone walls as he walks past the oblivious wizards and witches in Diagon Alley and out into the muggle streets of London. I'm intrigued at how quickly he moves despite his lack of sustenance. I have not seen him feed and though it may seem a flicker of the eyes in movement as he glides past, he moves as gracefully and eloquently through the crowds as he did through the corridors in Hogwarts. Once outside the city proper, he turns into a darkened alleyway and I lose his scent. The acrid scent of death and toxins that embodies Severus Snape. Even in death he smells like an apothecary.

But where did he disappear to? And why is it I can't sense him? Narrowing my eyes at the black expanse of space he's just gone through, I take a step forward then stop as the overpowering scent of fresh, untainted blood caresses my palate and I turn toward the aroma, my mind clouded for a moment by the overpowering thirst welling deep within me. The young girl didn't even fight as I caught her in my gaze and enveloping her in my arms, took flight, latched to her neck and renewing the strength long left me after many nights without a fresh kill.  



	26. Chapter 25 - Disturbing Conversations

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

We stalk through the village invisibly, taking our prey quickly and moving fast to the next before returning full and warm to the haven. He has remained by my side, my constant companion and though I am eager to know his secret, to know where he spends the nights we do not hunt together, I bide my time. Such is the right of the immortal, is it not? To wait an eternity for any and all to come to fruition.

Sending Weasley to seek out his precious Penelope for whom he continues to pine for even in death, I seal the haven and conjuring two large high-backed chairs, I urge Severus to sit down.

"Join me. It has been far too long since we speak of old times," I tell him crossing my legs and sitting quietly beside him.

"There is nothing of my former life I wish to discuss with you, Lucius," he says crossing his legs, his black hair shining in the torchlight.

"Nothing at all?" I raise an eyebrow in question and look into his tar-like eyes. "You used to confide in me in all things, Severus. One of my most trusted Lieutenants you were," I add.

"Your recruitment of me was not exactly," he pauses, tilts his head in that endearing way he has and continues, "legal now was it?"

"You were of age, my lad."

"I have warned you never to refer to me that way, Lucius." He stands and walks to the large unlit fireplace.

"But you were my lad, Severus." I stand behind him, still and quiet for a long moment, my eyes raking over his form.

"Yet you chose to procreate," he says pulling the wand from his inner robe pocket and lighting the fireplace.

"Are you still bitter about my marrying Narcissa?" I ask with a chuckle. "Surely, you could not be jealous of a woman, Severus. She really had nothing on you," I add reaching to place my hands on his shoulders when he 'quickens' to the other side of the room.

Turning to face him again, I heave a sigh and rub my forehead exasperatedly. "Severus, we are not a married couple to quarrel about the past and I believe I made my intentions perfectly clear when I informed you of my betrothal."

"Ah yes," he replies in a huff. "Your _intentions_ were to ensure you could have everything and as always, damn the consequences and those involved in your nefarious plans, Lucius." He stalks to his coffin beside my own and lifts the lid.

"You are acting like a jealous lover, Severus." I tell him and when he whirls to glare at me, I gain perspective.

"Is that what happened, Severus? Did my marrying Narcissa break your little heart?" I reply condescendingly. "You no longer own a heart, so why does it matter to you so?"

"You continue to wonder why Weasley still pines for his wife and I, even in this infernal state of unrest, continue to… to…"

"You continue to care for the mortals like that bitch of a niece of mine and your little man-whore Potter, whom I might remind you, now seems to find you as abhorrent as he did whilst your student." It should not be so enjoyable to watch the fire light his eyes in anger, but it is almost as pleasurable as claiming him over his own coffin.

"Is that all I continue to be to you, Lucius?" He slams the coffin lid shut and I smile.

"You were just a boy when I first claimed you Severus," I tell him running my fingers through his hair. "A delicious morsel I longed to savour even before you truly became mine."

"I was never yours," he hisses, pulling away from my touch.

"Weren't you? I don't seem to recall a refusal on your part to my advances," I reply growing aggravated by this discussion.

"I was much too young to know I could refuse."

"And when you were a man? What then, Severus?"

"Then I was too naïve to believe the sun and moon did not set upon your face. But you could never release me could you, Lucius?" He stands before me, his onyx eyes boring into my very core with the unsaid accusation.

"You are mine, Severus. Never forget that!" With the swish of my cloak I extinguish all the torches and the fireplace, quickening into my coffin, into my safe haven, away from his inquisitive eyes.

Should he learn of the lengths I went to, to ensure my ownership of him so long ago… should he learn of Evan's demise… what does it matter if he were to learn of it. He could hate me no more than he already does. I do love how much he loathes me. Death comes satisfyingly quickly with that thought.


	27. Chapter 26 - Strange Visitations

  
Author's notes: The following takes place after “A Walk With The Master” and “A New and Fitting Haven”.

Severus POV  


* * *

Once the [fledglings were safely sequestered in their tombs](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_lucius/6412.html) and Lucius had his fill of me, I feigned stupor and climbed into the sarcophagus to his right, smiling to myself at the thought of Weasley's disgruntled look when he returns. My intent was to remain still until all had died and with hopes of racing the dawn, return to my own haven. Death, however, took hold of me quickly in my debilitated state. Lucius' appetite has always been difficult to satiate.

I rose early and sensing Lucius remained dead, I hastily made my way out of the crypt and groggily stumbled into Father's laboratory where the bloodlust potion lay still in the cauldron. Ladling it into a flask, I swirl it to test its consistency when I sensed him. No one could have crossed the wards and pulling my wand immediately, I was startled to see him standing deathly still in the center of the room where I was certain no one had been standing before.

His power rippled like waves from his body and though I could not scent him nor hear his heartbeat, he seemed very much alive.

"How is it you can stand before me when you are obviously an apparition?" I step forward my eyes narrowed trying to ascertain his identity. His long ebony locks hid his face from view and his head remained bowed. Ebony robes with crimson lapels graced his wide shoulders and long, thin, pale fingers peeked through the wide sleeves of the robes. "Have you lost the ability to speak during your Embrace or have you always been dumb?"

He shakes his head slowly and when he lifts his face to meet my gaze, his face is obscured by a cruel play of the torchlight.

"I do not bear you ill will, Severus."

His voice is a soft lilt, melodic and entrancing.

"Then leave. I do not recall extending an invitation..."

"I am your Master, Severus. I need no invitation."

"I have no Master," I hiss.

His laugh is a cross between a cackle and a giggle and slightly disturbing as his face continues to remain in shadow.

"You have never needed a Master, Severus. Yet, you have always served one, if not more than one. Have you not?" He glides about the room slowly, his hands now clasped behind his back. When he reaches the flask on the worktable, he lifts it to his lips and inhaling the scent in a familiar way, he hands it to me and a faint trace of his lips curved in a smile peeks through the shadow on his face. "Drink. It will prove useful in the near future," he says handing me the flask.

Taking it from him with a sneer, I turn to place it on the worktable behind me and in an instant, he's gone.


	28. Chapter 27 - Another Malfoy In The Midst

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

The potion should be ready this evening. It is the reason I wake early, even before Lucius and quickly stalk out of the crypt. I had intended to return to the Manor last evening after our hunt, but he was drunken on a nubile pureblood's wine-filled blood and he was as insufferable as the louse he drank from.

Rising this evening, I crept through the catacombs and ascended to the cemetery through the cryptkeeper's entrance. The night air was crisp carrying with it the stench of the dead and a scent I had not sensed in years. If she were to find Lucius emerging from the crypt, he would likely Embrace her and one Malfoy in my haven is more than enough.

Her desire filled the air with pheromones and heat, making my nostrils flare. The blood was pooling between her thighs, the prominent vein in her neck thrumming in time with her heartbeat.

"Severus," she purred. "I have been looking for you."

"Why would you seek my presence, Narcissa?" I sneered. "Is Rodolphus incapable of fulfilling your needs?"

She sauntered over, her hips swaying to and fro, her eyes locked on mine and the heady scent of her arousal mingled with the sweet scent of her blood was maddening. I licked my lips, the thirst growing quickly, my fangs lengthening.

"Severus, could I persuade you to help an old friend?" Her finger trailed down my chest, a slight quiver to her voice. "Could you not do a favor for little old me?"

That syrupy voice was going to drive me insane and if she continued to stay in my presence, I would easily rip the voice box from her body and feast on her until her body shriveled from lack of blood.

"I will be most happy to allow you to try," I replied dryly. "Bu not here. There are too many ears amongst the dead." Many waking in a few moments a few meters below us. Nodding she provided me with the coordinates to her home.

"You would invite a vampire into you home?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "I will feed first unless you would like to be my evening meal?"

She cupped me through the folds of my cloak and purred into my ear, "No, Severus... I'd rather you be my evening meal."

The scent of her blood coupled with the now painful thirst was making my body ache with need. My eyes widened when I felt him rise.

"Go now!" I hissed. "I will come to you."

Once she Disapparated, I took flight and ensnared one of the grave diggers, drinking deeply then throwing his body into the tomb he was digging. The wards shimmered as I approached her home then fell away as I neared the door.

She appeared in the doorway, her [outfit](http://pictures.greatestjournal.com/userimg/4069233/846865) carefully selected, I surmised. Filled with the grave digger's blood and taking in the heady scent of her arousal, it took very little time to find myself between her legs. Her toy once more, as I had been for them both as a youth, I took great pleasure in reacquainting myself with the bitter taste of a supple Black.

She continued to ask for a potion as I licked her folds, begged me to brew her a potion I knew would trap Rodolphus in her clutches and as I drove into her wet heat, I reveled in the thought of delivering him to her.

As I spilled deep within her, I delved into her mind and smiled at the perversity of what he had done. By releasing her mind from the confines of her own depression he unleashed a maddened woman... one who would deliver him his coveted title, but would wreak havoc with his mind.


	29. Chapter 28 - Infernal Flowery Concoctions

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

I wake to the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle. The scent infuriates me. It was the scent that would permeate the bedsheets when she came to bed each night after spending hours putting Draco to bed, brushing her hair before her vanity mirror and straightening the duvet three times before spraying herself with that wretched flowery potion.

The thirst beckons and in my rage, I summon Carlos, Rebecca and Severus's servant, Gerard to feed from. Severus refuses to feed from him and I will not let good blood go to waste. But it is not enough! The stench of that foul rosewater she wore is still in the air and I feel suffocated by it. Taking flight, I burst into the night air and hunt wildly.

Rosy and satiated from the feast provided from the slaughter of a nearby village, I return to the spot where I had seen Severus return countless times since his Embrace. He would emerge from the shadows soon of this I was certain. I'm not entire certain how or why I know this, but I sense he will appear soon.

Now, I merely have to wait.


	30. Chapter 29 - Decisions! Decisions! Decisions!

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

Weasley [arrived with the little fiend in his arms](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_percyweasley/10472.html) and presented her to his Sire as is customary for all fledglings. She is a beautiful and haunting creature, much like he is and it piqued my curiosity to see one so young in my midst. She hunted readily and killed without remorse, a trait I could not help but find endearing. But she was a girl. She would never amount to more than a girl in my eyes and it suited me just fine when she requested to share one sarcophagus with Weasley.

"I am well aware of your intentions, Ancilla," I hissed at Weasley when he laid the little wench in his sarcophagus. "If you are to create your own coven, you must have a deathmate, a companion."

"I would not leave you Sire," he whined.

"They all say that," I answer, my lips against his. "Just before they do."

She has been in our midst for two days and already she is a nuisance. Her infernal questions are driving me to madness, much to Severus's amusement.

"There is to be a fundraiser on the Saturday evening," Severus says with a raised eyebrow.

"And why do I care?"

"Because it is for Rodolphus's re-entry into society," he replies. "Have you not received the invitation?" He asks with a smirk.

"Is he to have a grand ball?" I ask sarcastically. "Alas, I have nothing to wear and what should happen if I not return before the bell tolls twelve?"

"Do as you wish, Lucius." He took flight short after that, the trail of jasmine and honeysuckle left in his wake.

She has bedded you once more, has she? Perhaps an appearance to support my ex-brother-in-law is appropriate.


	31. Chapter 30 - Shall We Dance?

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

Shall we dance?  
These annoying fundraising events suck the life's blood away from me. It's quite useful to have none of my own. Having fed just prior to entering the event, I took great pleasure in seeing and sensing the fear in the room.

It was amusing to watch everyone gasp and tremble as the Son entered with his accomplice, no one even noticed Weasley ease into the room and sit beside me in the shadows.

"Have you fed?" I asked.

"Of course, Master," he replied.

"Pity," I add. "Seems our wives could use a nibble." I nod at the table where Potter and his harem are sitting and smile when Weasley tenses beside me.

"If you are to approach her," I whisper.

"She will not know it is me," he replies, his eyes transfixed on his wife.

"I can see what you see in her. She certainly is warmer than my clam," I answer and watching Cissa take the floor with Potter, I narrow my eyes. He's a clever little maggot.

When he pushes into her mind, I slam the doors shut. _So that's his approach is it?_

I make my way to her quickly and lead her to the dance floor. The blood pumping through her veins is intoxicating and I can't help but smile at the irony of her attempting to fight for Rodolphus while I am present.

"Death becomes me, does it not?" I whisper in her ear, my fangs grazing her earlobe.

It's still a thrill to torment the whore.  



	32. Chapter 31 - The Brew is Complete

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

The brew is complete. It has simmered for two days. Thanks to Lucius' constant vigil over me, I have not been able to return to my haven for days. I must test the potion and this night is as good as any.

After checking the astral calendars and verifying the moonstone and hellebore I used had completely dissolved into the murky brew, I ladled another bottleful and set it on the worktable. The brew [from the seventh](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_snape/14269.html) had changed color and consistency in my absence. I was not certain it would be potent, but that concoction had the last of Nymphadora's blood. If her metamorphmagi blood is the catalyst of this potion, I would likely only have one taste of it and would thirst again with the coming moon. It was counterproductive to have her blood as an essential ingredient.

With that thought in mind, I drank of the brew I had just ladled and waited to feel my Thirst die out. I gathered all the ingredients and began to rinse out the cauldron when I sensed him; the same presence that came upon me earlier in the month.

"Are you finally to partake of that?" he asked, his crimson robes licking the tops of his black boots.

"You seem to enjoy trespassing upon my haven. What is it you want?"

"Tsk tsk, Severus. The night grows light, drink and then we can have our discussion."

"It does not work, I still crave it." I hissed turning from his penetrating gaze.

"Not the concoction you created tonight. The other. The one with the metamorphmagi's blood." He took the discolored flask from the worktable and handed it to me.

Narrowing my eyes, I took the flask in my hands and with my eyes fixed on his, I drank deeply from it.

"Now, let us test your latest creation."


	33. Chapter 32 - Who Needs a Pound of Flesh When an Ocean of Blood is Richer?

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

It was not that he'd seen her, or even that he shagged her, it was his blatant disregard for my demands that fueled the anger that eventually spilled in a hot wave across the welts all over his backside. He knew better than to cross me and with each passing night he spent away from my haven I felt the ire crawl inside and consume me faster than any fire or holy water ever could.

His plans are now clear. He plans to leave my side and return to the confines of that infernal school where I will be warded against and I know he is achieving this feat with the aide of one I dare not cross. My Master wields power that many of my brethren covet and should he choose to, he can choose to end my existence with a thought. I dare not anger him, but his meddling will cost me more than just my fledgling. If he is to return to that miserable castle, he will fall under the protection of the bastard Headmaster and will assuredly run off to seek penance and forgiveness from the crazed ancient fool. _Not to mention Potter!_

These are the thoughts I hold in the forefront of my mind as I bring down the cat-of-nine-tails upon his back and lick every drop of blood that coats his back and stomach. He is a beautiful sight to behold and if he is to leave me again, I will take advantage of every second to stake my claim on him... in him... through him and leave him whimpering and crying covered in blood and my seed for the rest of the fledglings to feast on.

When Weasley enters with his wretched little fiend behind him, I rip her hand from his and force her up the stairwell. He follows asking where I plan to take her and with a flip of my hair, I send him down to entertain Severus and take to the skies with his little demon. Her killing is brutal, bloody and well-calculated and I ache for a bloody feast.

"A river of blood," she whispers when we land in Essex.

"No, a fucking ocean!" I hiss and drag her into a boys' orphanage. "Wave upon wave of blood is what I desire and you, my little fiend will provide it."  



	34. Chapter 33 - Revelations

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

> _"You received one too?" Evan asked wide-eyed, the black envelope with the glowing silver Dark Mark on the cover clutched in his hand._
> 
> "Another of Lucius Malfoy's 'gifts'," I sneer glancing at the envelope in my hands with disdain.
> 
> "Still as jaded as ever, Severus," he replies. "We better go."

He continues to appear in my father's laboratory.

"You can walk amongst the mortals without preying upon them, Severus. Surely this is cause for celebration," he spoke in a soft lilt. "You have proven more powerful than your Sire. A fact I knew would occur the moment he requested to take you."

"Requested me?" I ask, walking in step with him, my hands clasped behind my back as we make our way through a small village.

"In order to Sire you without choice," he began and I shook my head, understanding fully.

"It is with him as it always has been, He the Master and I the Servant."

"Do you truly believe yourself his Servant when you have surpassed his power, Severus?" His voice is entrancing, his stride long and measured... familiar.

I stop once we reach the tavern and hold his gaze when he stops a few metres ahead and turns. "Do you not wish to celebrate your awesome feat?"

"I do not wish to be courted," I reply cooly.

He throws his head back, the raven locks swirling about his waist as he does before rushing upon me, his hand on my neck and his fangs bared.

"If I wished to take you, Severus, I would have done so long ago. I am patient." He strokes my face with the back of his hand and his entire demeanour changes. "I have waited for you before. I have an eternity to have you."

"You have Lucius and his minions, I am certain they can provide you with ample entertainment," I answer matter-of-factly.

"Entertainment? I can rip any of these mortals in half for entertainment."

"I can not offer you companionship either," I reply.

"Still as jaded as ever, Severus," he whispers against my lips and dissolves before my eyes. With a furrowed brow, I walk toward the tavern, his last statement resonating in my ears.

A young woman walks past me, her countenance very similar to Nymphadora's. With a thought of her clear in my mind, I take to the skies and hover at her bedroom window. She startles when she sees me outside her window and moves to the front door where I follow.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses. "Shouldn't you be off tearing into another of my friends' throats?" She stands with her arms crossed and glares at me.

"Are we to have this conversation while I stand here in your doorway?"

"I'm not giving you permission to enter, so say what you have to say and leave."

"Very well. Your threats are as baleful as your glares so I will make this short."

"Too late," she growls.

"The bloodlust potion is a success," I tell her plainly. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes slightly. "If you wish to collect flies, continue to gape, otherwise close the door and revel in the thought that one of your miserable concoctions was salvageable enough to become a viable potion."

"So you owe me," she says with a smile.

"Yet again, it seems, I find myself indebted to you. This is becoming a tiresome nuisance."

She leans against the doorjamb and raises an eyebrow. "And yet here you are," she says with a smirk.

"The potion requires a monthly dose to retain its potency."

"Ah, so you're needing monthly visits is that it?"

"I require several drops of your blood for the potion every month, yes. I have attempted to use replacement blood to no avail.

"Fine, but not here."

"Of course, your nubian would likely protest," I answer with a smirk.

"You're not earning points doing that you know?"

"Very well, I apologize. The Manor is still warded to allow you entry," I reply.

"Then I want something in return," she answer taking a step toward me.

"I am forced to oblige, am I not?" She shrugs and tucks her wand into her back pocket.

"Information. I want it and you're going to provide it."

"About Lucius, no doubt."

"About anything I need, Severus starting with an explanation as to why you found it necessary to chew on Ron's neck." She raises a hand to quiet me when I open my mouth to reply. "Not now, but soon."

With a curt nod, I swirl my cloak about me and dissolve.


	35. Chapter 34 - Bored Out Of My Fucking Skull!

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

I grow increasingly bored with the continually chasing prey. Even the formerly enjoyable hunts have slowly evolved into a boring chase that I cut short with one quick swipe of a long-nailed finger across my prey's neck before draining them completely. There is no joy in the kill any more. Even Severus brings no fulfillment.

Bellatrix however, she has intrigued me with her thirst for blood. She would make a formidable vampire and a huntress that would rival no other, including myself. She would give my Master quite a run. He has not stepped foot in my Haven in some time and I am grateful to be out from under his scrutiny, if even for a short while.

Bella's attack on the Ministry was a stroke of genius. She is making her place in the world known to all and my only concern is her newfound alliance with my wife. Neither is really playing with a full deck of cards and it makes them not only dangerous but quite effective. Augustus has proven his worth, I suppose, in providing her an entrance into the Ministry.

Potter and the Weasel had to bring the cavalry and destroy everything... taking with them a few of my prized fledglings, but all in all, it was a good night. It certainly brought a change of scenery and staved the boredom for some time.

But now...

Now, I sit in my Haven and thirst for blood...

Not a simple hunt though....

No, I crave to Embrace another...

She, however, is currently occupied with another.

Pity.  



	36. Chapter 35 - Mastering the Master

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

The brew continues to slake my thirst. I rise earlier each day and catch glimmers of light at times just as the sun descends over the horizon. Lucius's acedia grows each day and even the promise of a sanguineous hunt does nothing to raise his spirits.I shattered is really none of my concern, nor interest to see him spend his time in a more productive fashion, but knowing his boredom can only lead to trouble, I have chosen to remain by his side. Even if only for quiet rumination or silent comraderie.

It has been weeks since my dreams of Evan have ceased and I am thankful that even the memories of Pansy and the children have slowly ebbed in their intensity. Even my nightly suitor has ceased his visitations and those I find most disconcerting to lose. He is just another in a long line of faces in my life who's presence, though temporary and short-lived, I truly miss. Nymphadora, of course, is another. Even Potter, in his banishment of my countenance from his side, is one... it does not do to dwell on those moments, the Headmaster would say.

I descend into the frigid catacombs of Lucius' haven deep within the Malfoy crypt and am less than surprised to find him sitting beside his sarcophagus wearing only a crimson robe draped loosely over his pale shoulders. His silver hair is down and laying across his face, obscuring his gaze and nose from my sight, but when his lips moved, he made it evident he was watching me closely.

"Still bored, Lucius?"

"Did the Master grow tired of you as well?" he asks, his speech slurred.

"Have you fed?"

"Yep," he says with a hiccup. "Aislin and Weasley brought me a feast for breakfast." He stood on wobbly legs and pried the lid of his sarcophagus open. Inside lay a very dead young man. His skin was grey from the bloodloss and his cadaverous body was sunken into itself from where Lucius had drained him completely. "Didn't spill a drop!" he adds.

"A drunken twink, Lucius? Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Don't talk to me about righteous indignation, you bastard!" He sways slightly and topples forward, his hands on my shoulders. "You, who refuse me even the smallest of pleasures then give Him what is rightfully mine." His breath is hot against my neck. His hair, soft against my palms.

"Rightfully yours, Lucius?" I ask impassively, my arms coming around his waist to steady him before leading him back to lean against the sarcophagus.

"You're mine, Sevvie. You have always been mine."

"I must have missed the owl with your ownership papers on my person. How much did you give the little bastard to drink before draining him Lucius?" I cupped his face and attempted to redirect his attention to a subject I would feel more comfortable discussing.

"Six or seven bottles, I didn't keep count, Sev! And you ARE mine! I laid stake to this claim," he said groping me through my robes. His lips were slightly parted as he stroked my length. "I laid claim to you long before you accepted me," he whispered.

"I have never accepted your claim," I replied but remained stoic before him, my legs slightly spread, his hand lazily sliding back and forth. I could have moved. I could have stepped back and left him there to wallow in his drunken stupor, but as it has always been with Lucius, I chose to stay.

I told myself it was my choice to let him kneel in front of me and pull me toward his mouth by the belt-loops of my trousers. That I chose to allow him to mouth my growing erection through the fabric of my black robes. That it was my mercy upon him that made me moan and thread my fingers through his silver-spun hair to keep his mouth working against my hardness. HIs fangs ripped through my the thick cloth and the heady scent of his arousal assaulted my senses.

"You've fed" he whispered, his eyes fixed on mine while his tongue lapped at my slit through the gaping hole he'd created at my crotch. He tugged against the root of my cock sharply before sliding his lips and fangs around my cock until I was fully sheathed in his expert mouth. His hands gripped my arsecheeks tightly as he suckled, his moans sending light shivers of pleasure up my spine. When I threaded my fingers in his hair and thrust deeper into his mouth, deep against his throat, he sank his fangs into the root of my cock and drew a hoarse shout from deep within. It is a dangerous practice among vampires to feed from one another and to do so from such an intimate embrace, even more so. But the thrill of the danger associated with it and the sheer amount of trust extended can be as erotic and entrancing as any dangerous sexual practice. He drank hungrily, suckling my cock to life just as he drained it from me.

My hips thrust erratically into his mouth with wild abandon as I threw my head back and shoved myself deeper inside the moist heat of his mouth. I felt his fangs retract, much like a snake's before he cupped my sac in his palm and fluted his tongue along the underside of my aching cock. His silver gaze remained locked on mine. He reveled in the sight of my features relaxing, my body going slack as he suckled every drop of my essence from me. I would not relent, however. I would not give him the pleasure of knowing he could still effect such a response without knowing I could own him as well. Thus the fight for dominance began with my pulling his mouth away forcibly, sending him crashing against his sarcophagus.

He was now almost red with my blood coursing through his veins. The toxins he'd imbibed from the twink had been replaced with those of my bloodlust potion and the moment his lips curved into a smile I knew he felt the power surging through him.

"So this is the secret you have kept from me," he crooned, licking his swollen lips. "You feed from the Master upon waking," he surmised. Incorrectly, but it was neither my place nor inclination to correct him.

"Is that what you tasted? Your Master's power?" I asked advancing on him. It took very little effort to lift him to his feet and in lightning speed, I sank my teeth into his neck and enveloped him in my arms. His taut body was pressed against mine, his raging erection hot and filled to the brink with coursing blood rubbed deliciously against my scantily clad one drawing a groan from my lips I did not intend to utter. " _Have you tasted him before, Lucius?_ " I whispered in his mind. The invasion upon his mind was more than he was willing to allow but I was not to be denied. He stoked the fires to my need and I would win out no matter the cost.

I spun him around and pressed his face against the lid of his sarcophagus, my body draped over his as his was draped over the lid. I ground my hips against his backside, stroking his cleft with my weeping cock before hissing in his ear.

"Are you bored, Pet?"

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared at the moniker but he did not take control. He wanted to be taken. He needed to strip himself of all control even if only for one moment and I knew he would only bestow this honour upon me. His Favored One.

"Answer me, Boy!" I sank my fangs into his shoulder and pumped my hips against his, rubbing the head of my cock across his perineum.

"I'm neither your Pet nor your Boy," he hissed trying to push himself away. He could have thrown me off if he wished it. Bled me dry and left me to wallow in thirst if he so desired it, but he did not. He wanted his punishment. Needed it as readily as he needed the blood that now coursed through his veins and pulsed against my hand, wrapped tightly around his throbbing shaft.

I raked my nails under his sac and up the underside of his shaft before squeezing the head tightly between my thumb and index finger.

"If you wish release, Pet. You will answer the question."

"Bored out of my fucking skull," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Petulant child," I growled against the back of his neck. " _Ferula_ ," I hissed and vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles keeping him draped over the coffin. Transfiguring my wand into a cane, I stepped back and admired his pale flesh. He had only once before allowed me to mar his flesh as he stood bound to a whipping post. Narcissa had lain on the bed her legs spread, while her maidservant, hands tied behind her back was made to service her with her tongue until Narcissa released her. I had just left Hogwarts and my prize for finishing at the top of the class, or so he said, was to top the Master for one night.

"Can you not entertain yourself, Pet?" I brought the cane down harshly across his backside and smiled at the red lines forming on the white canvas of his flesh. He hissed then bit his lip to keep from answering the question. I walked around him striking his back, his shoulders, his upper thighs and calves before running the cane down his cleft. Summoning one of the discarded bottles, I shattered it against his coffin and ran the broken piece down his back, opening the skin in rivulets of blood that meandered like rivers down his back.

"You require the company of a stranger to entertain yourself, Pet?" I took the cane and strike his shoulder hard before dipping my head to lap the blood trickling down his spine. His shudder made my cock twitch. Knowing his arousal was a direct result of my actions was more empowering than the ability to degrade him. Spreading him open, I drove the bottle neck into his arse to the hilt and smiled when he keened low and guttural in his prone position.

Circling him, the cane swooshing down to my thigh with each strike, I stood in front of him and rubbed the head of my cock across the seam of his lips, coating them with the precome gathered there. Muttering a spell under my breath, I watched his entire body convulse as the bottle vibrated and drove itself deeper inside him. When his mouth opened in a silent moan, I gagged him with my cock, fisting his hair while I fucked his mouth with wild abandon.

"Suck it," I hissed. "Perform well and I may return the favour." His moans died against my skin as my balls slapped against his chin. Tugging on his hair fiercely, I drove myself deeper and faster into his mouth. His arms strained against the vines and I struck his backside fiercely for his disobedience. A few swats with the cane and he was hungrily suckling along my shaft, his tongue flitting across my head in a maddening way that quickly brought my orgasm to the brink.

I shoved him away, walked around him and removed the bottle from his arse, before burying myself deep inside him. He arched his back hissing then dropped his forehead against the lid of the coffin with a resigned thud.

"That's a good pet," I sighed against his back, laving the bloodied scars there and healing them with my tongue.

"Don't patronize me, Severus. Fuck me and leave!" He hissed.

"Very well," I gripped his hips and frantically thrust into him, driving myself deeper until he clenched around me and rocked back against me. I could have asked if it was enough, if he wanted more, but I honestly did not care. He wanted release and so did I. He wanted a good fuck and so did I. It was as it always has been and always will be.

Just as my climax burned and unfurled low in my belly, he clenched tight around me and moaned.

"Say it," he hissed stilling my hips as he tightened around me.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He released the binding spell around him and turned to look at me over his shoulder. "That you're mine!"

"Why?"

He clenched around me again and reached behind me to pull me against him. "You're mine, Severus." He pushed against me with his hand on the back of my thigh, he established a rhythm. He wrapped my hand around his cock and with our fingers threaded we stroked him together. We were wrapped around each other, his body tight and warm around mine. He felt safe. For the first time in my life, Lucius Malfoy felt safe.

I turned his head and captured his lips in a deep kiss as we climaxed, almost simultaneously and once I softened and retreated from his backside, I whispered in his ear... "Never."

His laughter echoed through the tomb as I repaired my robes and took flight. His words followed me like a taunt as I rose to the heavens.

"You will always belong to me. I have made certain of it." 


	37. Chapter 36 - Plans in the Making

  
Author's notes: 

Lucius POV  


* * *

So she has been stripped of her powers? How horrific a thought to know that the previously impervious Bellatrix Black could be brought down to the depths she has. My dear departed wife is not exactly playing with a full deck of wizarding cards and as Severus has pointed out, Bellatrix can prove a formidable ally against her ex-husband.

I have spent the week searching for my wayward sister-in-law. Is it not the duty of the brother to ensure the family line is well ~~fed~~ taken care of? Yes, I must make arrangements to salvage what remains of the Black heart and ensure that it remains tied to my side for all eternity. Narcissa may have broken free of my stranglehold but Bellatrix... well, that is a stranglehold I am certain she will enjoy.

Severus has spent many nights in the lair and our Master has remained ever watchful though silent. Annoyingly so.

There are rumours that Fenrir has attempted to return to the country. Dumbledore's protections on his wee little wolf-cub Lupin will not prevail much longer. The old geezer is nearing his end and once the white wizard falls, Greyback's banishment from the lands where Dumbledore has his protections will be released. I have always said that werewolves are vile creatures and not to be trusted. Fenrir is the vilest of all and it will a delicious night when he is allowed to forage and run free through the streets of the muggle world. These minor bombings they have endured will be nothing to the devastation one very hungry and savage werewolf can muster.

Now if Weasley could reign in his beastly child I may yet find peace this evening. By nightfall I plan to formulate an escape for my dear Bellatrix. Yes, I will have her by my side once more... and what a fine legion she will help me create!


	38. Chapter 37 - Propositions

  
Author's notes: 

Severus POV  


* * *

Lucius has forbidden any of the Kiss to search for Bellatrix. He seems to find the idea of her being stripped of her powers an amusing thought and like a cat with a ball of yarn, he toys with her. I, of course, find it even more amusing that the vile bitch and thorn in my side for most of my existence is now incapable of even the simplest of magic spells. A fitting punishment and the fact it was Longbottom who was able to accomplish such a dark feat is even more entertaining.

Our Master has remained obscured of late. A fact I enjoy as I was growing unnerved by his ability to know more about my past and my decisions than even the great Dumbledore knew.

Lucius has taken flight once more, to feed and toy with his new pet, I am certain which provides me with the opportunity to provide information to the metamorphmagus. She may not enjoy our sparse moments of communication, but I find them quite enjoyable. It is far easier to provide her with information than to approach Potter. No matter really.

[Weasley has taken to hunting on his own](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_percyweasley/13090.html). It should not concern me what the pathetic 'Ancilla' is up to, but knowing that a Weasley heart still lies (however still in it's dead state) within his chest, is enough to stir caution in my mind. But even as I ponder on following the annoying little worm, I sense the presence of power and death above me. A dying creature has made its way into the cemetery. _Interesting_

My curiosity piqued, I ascend to the surface and am shocked to see the Headmaster resting against the marble headstone of a tomb.

"Severus," he exhales. His voice is soft and raspy.

"Tell me you have not come here for mercy, sir."

"Mercy? From death? Surely you, of all people know I need no mercy from an adventure. I come here to ask you, as I asked you long ago, to return to the castle." His breathing is laboured, the sweet scent of death lingers on his skin and the greyish tinge to his skin is a testament to how little time he has left upon the mortal realm.

"Have you? Have you come here to really request my presence back in the hallowed halls or are you using the offer as bait to lure me back under your thumb?" I sit on top of one of the headstones and drum my fingernails on the stone.

"My thumb has never been thick enough to contain anyone, though I imagine flies and ants would likely disagree. The school will need their Potions Master once more. Remus cannot continue to take on the load of two classrooms," he coughs and straightens himself against the headstone he has been leaning against. "And in a very short time, he will take on the responsibilities of leading the school."

"You have appointed the werewolf as your successor? How very Albus of you."

"Thank you Severus. Will you accept? The wards will, of course, be amended. However," he wheezes and pulls what appears to be a candy from his robe pocket. Rolling my eyes at the sight, I sigh and wait for his coughing and wheezing fit to subside. "The wards will only allow you or your kin through."

"Lucius is my kin, sir. He is now more kin than anyone I have sired prior to this Embrace."

"His blood may flow through your veins Severus," he coughs and sucks on the candy once more. "But his connection to you was severed when Nymphadora paid the price with her own blood."

"Of course, you would know of that."

"There is very little I am not aware of but there is much I miss."

"If I return to the castle, the classes will need to change," I begin and with a hand up to silence me he nods.

"All will have been arranged upon your acceptance, however..." He coughs again and I roll my eyes. "You will not be able to enter the castle whilst I am still alive."

"Ah yes, the proverbial catch."

"No catch, Severus. Despite the choices made on your behalf to condemn you to this fate, you are still a murderer and your thirst cost me greatly. My mind may allow for my reasoning a pardon for your actions, but my heart never will."

He stands quickly, his wand in his hand before I can even register it being there and I raise a curious eyebrow.

"Were you not recently near death, sir?"

"How else was I to lure you to me? My strength IS fading and soon I will cease to fight the urge to remain. I had to be certain that you were aware of my intentions when Harry summons you to the castle."

"Potter? What does he have to do with this?"

"Be sure to attend my funeral. I hear it is to be a grand affair." He Disapparates silently and I am left to ponder on the words of the loony man who foolishly continues to trust people. 


End file.
